Traición
by The Lady Spinach
Summary: El nuevo y definitivo plan de Shredder para acabar con las tortugas y Splinter implica que Karai se infiltre y traicione su confianza. Lo consequirá, convitiendose en el orgullo del clan? o se dejará llevar por los sentimientos? Puede que cierto líder influya?
1. Prologo

Nada de TMNT me pertenece, solo este fic es mío.

Ambientado en TMNT 2012

* * *

Prologo

Karai POV

Entré a la sala del trono de Shredder, él había convocado a todos los altos cargos del Clan del Pie con urgencia. Cuando entré ya estaban todos, era la última, me miraron fijamente. Odio que me miren así.

- Ahora que estamos todos –dijo Shredder – Podemos empezar. He ideado un plan definitivo para acabar con las tortugas y su estúpido maestro.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Llegó a mis oídos que el líder de las tortugas tiene algo parecido a aprecio o compasión hacia Karai – bajé la mirada avergonzada, creo que hasta me ruboricé un poco. Pude escuchar las risas ahogadas de los otros.- Silencio!- continuó- Aunque eso es repulsivo podemos aprovecharlo.

Eso no era nada bueno, pensé, sabía que se avecinaba algo muy malo. Ese no parecía la clase que plan que Shredder hacia.

- Tú Karai, tendrás el honor de ser la protagonista de mi plan. Atraeremos a las tortugas con algún motivo, entonces tú te acercaras a su líder y le pedirás ayuda. Le dirás que quieres dejar el Clan del Pie, que estas harta, y cosas así. Entonces te infiltraras entre ellos, harás ver que eres su amiga, que pueden confiar en ti. Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperen les destruiremos desde dentro.

- Pero padre…-dije.

- Nada de peros! Te lo estoy ordenando, como líder, y tú deberás obedecer. Serás el orgullo del Clan. Te comunicaras con nosotros con esto – hizo una señal y un ninja me dio una mini radio con una pantallita.- Ahora marchaos, discutiremos los detalles del plan más tarde. Tú, Karai quédate.

Esteré a que todos se hubieran marchado para hablar.

- que quieres, padre?

- Escúchame bien, Karai – dijo con vos seria y severa – Cuando estés con ellos te van a decir cosas, mentiras sobre el Clan del pie, sobre mi. No debes creerlos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Debes tener claro quién eres, que quieres, y a dónde quieres llegar. Haz que todo el clan esté orgulloso de ti. No me falles, no es una opción. Ahora márchate.

- Si, padre.

Salí de la sala, me dirigía a mi habitación. Necesitaba estar sola. Acababa de aceptar una carga demasiado grande. Bueno, acepté, pero porque no tuve otra opción.

Cómo podría hacer que las tortugas me creyeran? Daría la talla? Splinter era un blando, eso todos lo sabíamos, eso pondría las cosas menos difíciles. Y Leo había tenido oportunidades de acabar conmigo, y no lo había hecho.

Había entrenado muy duro, sabía utilizar un montón de armas, era ágil, rápida y fuerte. Pero nadie nunca me había enseñado a actuar o hacer teatro. Cómo iba a hacer que fuera creíble?

* * *

_Hasta aquí el prologo _

_Os ha gustado? Queréis que continúe?_

_Es mi primer fic, acepto criticas constructivas. Gracias por leer :3_


	2. El plan de Shredder

El plan de Shredder

Leo POV

Una perfecta tarde libre, pensé, por fin podre ver mi serie.

-¿Quién se ha terminado la pizza?! Mike se que has sido tú, te voy a dar una paliza!

- ahhhhh

Booooom! salió del laboratorio de Donnie.

Pensándolo mejor, una ruidosa tarde libe con mis " fantásticos" hermanos.

- ¿Podéis dejar de hacer ruido?! Estoy intentando ver la serie -grité.

Nadie me escuchaba, ahora Mike había cogido el monopatín y estaba siendo perseguido por Raph por toda la sala. Raph había sacado sus sai y lo golpeaba todo a su paso.

Entonces Mike giro y se dirigió hacia mí, dio un salto y salto el televisor, Raph le siguió, intento golpear a Mike. Falló. Su sai fue a clavarse limpiamente en medio del televisor, que inmediatamente se apagó.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un segundo y...

- QUE HABÉIS HECHO! - todos me miraron, hasta Donnie saco la cabeza del laboratorio para ver qué pasaba- La tele! LA SERIE!

- lo siento hermano- dijo Raph

- Sentirlo no lo arreglara! Sois un desastre como hermanos. Sois inaguantables!- estaba ciego de ira.

- De verdad lo sentimos hermano- dijo Mike poniendo ojitos

- Ah, me voy, no puedo quedarme aquí..

Cogí mis espadas y me dirigí rápidamente a la superficie.

~ En la superficie ~

Iba saltando de edificio en edificio, decidí sentarme un uno que era más alto que los otros. Mire al edificio del clan del pie y me quede pensando.

Que estará haciendo Shredder? poco después me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando que podria estar haciendo karai en esos momentos

- ¿Pero en que estoy pensando?- dije en voz alta.

Mire una última vez al edificio del clan y me dirigí a las alcantarillas.

- He sido demasiado rudo, me voy a disculpar- dije para mí mismo.

Estaba a punto de descender del edificio cuando...

-Karai!

karai POV

Estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada.

La preocupación se había transformado en rabia. Porque? ¿Porque el plan me tenía que implicar a mí de esa forma? estaba cansada del clan del pie, de Shredder. Yo no había elegido esto. Últimamente me pregunto que pasaría si mi situación fuera diferente. Una tontería, pero la duda persistía en mi cabeza.

Iba por los tejados destrozando de la rabia todo lo que encontraba con la espada cuando de ponto escucho por detrás mío:

- karai!

Esa voz...

Me gire lentamente, ¿por qué ahora? era lo único que había en mi mente

- ¿qué haces aquí?

Leo se puso en guardia

- Ni te molestes, leo, no va a haber lucha, los dos sabemos cómo va a terminar. ¿O es que esta vez serás capaz de acertar algún golpe?

- ¿Te ayudo a averiguarlo? -dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una espada

- Eh, no están tus hermanitos para defenderte? esto va a terminar rápido-dije en tono burlón mientras me ponía en posición de combate

- No me hace falta nadie para vencerte.

No respondí en vez de eso empecé el ataque corriendo hacia el.

Bloqueo el golpe, le di una patada y lo aleje de mi, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse mande otro golpe directo a la cabeza, lo paro y dando un golpe con su otra espada lanzo mi arma del edificio y cayó a la calle. Puso las espadas en cruz muy cerca de mi cuello y…

- Bip, bip, bip…- Era el pequeño trasto que me había dado padre.

- Lo siento, no puedo jugar más. Alguien me necesita - sin esperar respuesta di un salto desde el edificio a la calle y antes de llegar al suelo me agarre a la escalera de incendio y descendí por ahí.

Cuando estuve lo bastante lejos respondí.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije por el comunicador

-Karai, ¿dónde estás? Shredder quiere discutir los detalles del plan, ya!- dijo Xever

- Solo me estaba divirtiendo un rato- dije y luego corte la señal.

Empecé a ir hacia la sede del clan, no puedo negar que me ha puesto de buen humor luchar contra Leo, pensé. Irónico, ya que tal y como iban las cosas e iba a ser la principal causa de su destrucción.

~En el Clan del Pie~

- Llegas tarde

- he llegado ¿no?

-¡ Silencio! Más te vale estar atenta. Ahora el plan—dijo Shredder-¡ Perrera!

-Sí maestro,- entonces me miró y empezó- Mañana fingiremos que vamos a recibir un cargamento de armas en la zona central de la ciudad, iremos yo, Karai, y varios ninjas de elite del clan. Cuando vengan las tortugas Karai apartara a el líder, del resto de tortugas me encargo yo y los otros ninjas. Karai los engañara, si hace falta nos atacara a nosotros. Cuando este con ellos nos mandará un comunicado cada día, diciendo cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir contra ellos. Cuando Karai crea necesario, los engañara, los separara, asegurándose de que estén fuera de combate. Los traeremos hasta aquí y nos divertiremos.

Había escuchado demasiadas veces mi nombre mientras explicaban el plan. Además para ponerlo más difícil me tendría que asegurar que ninguno se moviera durante el viaje yo solita, hasta del maestro.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer?- dije sin intentar ocultar el tono molesto de mi voz.

- Eso es algo que te confiamos a ti- dijo Xever con una sonrisa en su horrible cara de mutante.

Perfecto, por si no estaba lo bastante difícil la cosa.

Apreté los puños. Me quería ir ya.

- Si no hay nada más que decir….- dije mientras me disponía a marcharme.

- Espera!- dijo Shredder- no se ha terminado. A partir de ahora la responsabilidad del éxito o el fracaso del plan dependerá de ti, y deberás aceptar las consecuencias sean buenas… o malas.

- Lo haré todo con una condición- Shredder entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada- Cuando termine todo esto podré volver a Japón.

-Claro- Djijo Shredder- Pero sól cuando estén todos muertos.

Me fui sin decir nada más. Estaba rabiosa. Saldré a destrozar cosas, pensé.

~Guarida de las tortugas~

Leo POV

Estaba de buen humor, no me importaba que Karai se hubiera escapado, más bien la deje escapar, luchar contra ella me había hecho olvidar hasta mis hermanos. Hablando de mis hermanos, acababa de llegar a la guarida y me miraban con cara rara.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadado?- dijo Mike

Supongo que no se esperaban que viniera con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿eh? – no me acordaba de por qué debería estar enfadado – ah! la tele, no importa, siento haberme comportado como un idiota antes, ha sido un accidente.

- Gracias Leo!- dijo Mike abrazándome- Pensé que no volverías nunca.

- No había para tanto Mike- dije.

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo?- Preguntó Raph- se te ve contento.

-Pues yo… solo me he divertido un rato- dije satisfecho.

* * *

_Fin del primer capitulo!_

_En el siguiente capitulo vendrá lo interesante.__  
_

_Gracias por las reviews y espero que os haya gustado._

_Hasta la próxima :3_


	3. La petición de Karai

La petición de Karai

Karai POV

_Me desperté, estaba en el patio de una casa tradicional japonesa, bajo un árbol de cerezo florido, cerca mío había una mujer vestida con ropa as tradicionales, su cara me recordaba a algo._

_- ¿Hija?- dijo la mujer_

_-¿Qué?- estaba confundida_

_-¿Hija? - repitió_

_-¿Madre?-dije confundida- ¿Eres tú?_

_Entonces la expresión de la mujer cambió de golpe y se puso a llorar._

_-Lo estás haciendo mal- dijo con una expresión horrible en el rostro.-ese no es el camino._

_- ¿Que camino? ¿Qué hago mal?- No sabía a qué se refería, no entendía nada._

_Se levantó de golpe y empezó a de alejarse mi. La casa tradicional empezó a incendiarse y a derrumbarse. La mujer entró corriendo y la seguí._

_- Madre, madre, te vas a hacer daño. Vuelve!_

_La siguiente vez que la vi estaba tirada bajo unos escombros. Me miró, y con la cara quemada me dijo:_

_-Te equivocaste de camino, ya no eres mi hija._

_- Madre no!_

- Ah! - me desperté agitada, respirando rápido y desorientada.

- Otra vez la pesadilla- me tomó unos segundos volver a respirar con normalidad.

Ya había tenido una pesadilla parecida a esta ayer.

La mujer, la casa en llamas, ¿Tendría algún significado? Y si lo tenía, ¿ que quería decir? ¿A qué se refería con eso de que me equivocaba? Mejor no calentarme la cabeza ahora con eso, pensé, pronto tenía que salir a la misión y me era mejor estar centrada si no quería fracasar.

Empecé a ponerme mi armadura, me había intentado echar una siesta antes de salir para refrescar la mente y lo único que había conseguido era calentármela más, menudo rollo. Cogí mi arma habitual, unas cuantas estrellas ninja, y la pequeña radio que me dio Shredder. Me habían dicho que la radio llevaba un detector, así podrían saber donde estaba yo en cada momento, y en su defecto , las tortugas. Muy inteligente, pensé, no se les escapa ni una.

Terminé de vestirme y fui a la sala principal, allí estaba Perrera.

- Llegas a tiempo, nos vamos ya.

- Tan pronto?- en realidad no me importaba la hora, lo hacía solo por llevar la contraria.

- Vamos- Dijo con un gruñido parecido al de un perro.

Noté como los nervios crecían a medida que nos acercábamos al ascensor para bajar. Normalmente no me pongo nerviosa para las misiones, pero esta vez... definitivamente es diferente.

Repasé otra vez el plan mentalmente, no va a salir bien, pensé. Estaba convencida. Solo esperaba que funciona y fuera rápido por una razón, quería volver a Japón, Nueva York no me gustaba y no echaría a nadie en falta, bueno puede que si echara de menos mis luchas contra alguien... pero esa persona tenía que desaparecer para que yo me pudiera ir. Toda una pena, de verdad, pero si quería que el inminente fracaso de la misión no fuera tan inminente sería mejor que dejase de pensar así y empezara a pensar en otras en otras cosas, como en la forma de no fallar, por ejemplo.

Nos dirigimos a la planta baja , dónde nos dividimos en varias camionetas con los ninjas que venían con nosotros.

Durante el camino hacia el lugar acordado noté que los nervios iban en aumento, así que decidí empezar una conversación con perrera que estaba a mi lado.

- Eh... que tal la vida siendo un perro? - pregunté. Me miró con mala cara, pero se quedó callado.

- ¿Comes lo mismo que antes, o te han cambiado los gustos?- ni me miró- Lo digo porque se acerca tu cumpleaños y no sé que regalarte, te parece bien unas galletitas de perro?- me encantaba reírme de él, continué- Sabes qué? esta mañana me he despertado pensando que tendría un día de perros, entonces he pensado en ti, nadie puede tener un día mas de perros que tú, porque eres un perro...

Clavó una de sus uñas en el coche rabioso y finalmente me contestó:

- Solo porque seas la hija del maestro Shredder no te da derecho a hablarme así, niñata.

- Puede que sea una niña, pero tengo la suerte de no ser un perro- ije aguantándome la risa

No llegó a contestar porque llegamos a nuestro destino. Qué pena, pensé, justo cuando empezaba a divertirme.

Entramos a un patio interior comunicado con las calles principales por una pequeña calle, era ya casi oscuro y la única fuente de luz procedía de una farola que había en una pared. Había unos dragones purpura esperando con unas cajas.

- ¿Para qué es eso?- pregunté señalando a las cajas.

- Servirán para hacer un poco de ruido, así nos aseguramos de que vengan.

-Buena idea, pero a los perros no le daban miedo los fuegos artificiales?

Enseño los diente s como un perro de verdad, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia, pero antes de que pudiera replicar vino uno de nuestros ninja a hablar.

-Señor, empezamos ahora con los explosivos?

- Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

Colocaron explosivos alrededor de uno de los edificios, parecía abandonado. Me fui a un rincón a esperar. Seguro que no tardarían mucho, pero no sabía cómo calmar los nervios.

Solo una vez más, solo una. Iba repitiendo en mi mente, cuando esto termine esto podre disfrutar de un buen sushi en el centro mismo de Tokio, sin preocupaciones, solo yo.

Mientras pensaba en lo fantástico que iba a ser mi futuro, se escuchó una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de donde estaba yo, seguida de una gran llamarada.

Fantástico, la señal, pensé, ahora solo hace falta esperar unos minutos. Subí por una escalera de incendios hasta un segundo piso para tener una mejor visión de la situación.

Estaba jugueteando con mi espada ya la pared cuando se escuchó desde el edificio de detrás mío:

-Alguien ha pedido una derrota a domicilio?

- En serio Leo?- dijo Raph.

- No se me ocurría nada más- dijo Leo

-La próxima vez déjame decir a mí la frase, así nos aseguramos de que nadie mete la pata por una vez- replicó Raph

-Porque no lo hago yo, soy el mejor poniendo nombres- dijo Mike.

-Chicos, porque no empezamos con lo que vinimos a hacer?- Dijo Donnie

-Sí, buena idea, porque no empezábamos por ahí- respondió Raph- Quién quiere ser el primero en recibir?

- Raph y Donnie, iréis a por los ninjas. Yo y Mike iremos a por Perrera- mandó Leo

Saltaron del tejado hacia el patio. Es mi momento, pensé. Salté a tiempo para interceptar a Leo antes de que llegara al suelo. Los dos rodamos. No le di tiempo a recuperarse puse una rodilla sobre su pecho y la espada sobre su cuello.

- Tenemos que hablar- dije.

- Así es como se inicia una conversación normal en el Clan del Pie?- Dijo irónicamente

- Es importante- La verdad es que podría haber empezado mejor- Escúchame!

- No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento, Karai - dijo, parecía divertirle.

-Es en serio Leo, necesito... - Callé un momento. Pensé bien lo que iba a decir- Necesito tu ayuda.

Eso lo desconcertó del todo. Le aparté la espada del cuello. Me levanté y le tendí la mano para que se levantase. Iba por el buen camino, pero tenía que terminar bien la faena.

- Tengo que alejarme del Clan del Pie, es urgente, eres el único al que puedo recurrir.

Bajó la guardia y se puso serio, eso era bueno

- Estas hablando en serio?

- Leo, necesito que me creas, yo...

- Una ayuda por aquí no iría mal!- dijo Mike a Leo.

Mike estaba luchando contra Perrera. Justo en el momento que bajo la guardia por hablar con Leo, perrera aprovechó para darle un golpe con sus garras por detrás. Cayó al suelo. No se novia. Perrera se preparo para darle un último golpe, y entonces yo reaccioné más rápido que Leo. Era mi oportunidad, me tenía que ganar su confianza. Corrí hacia Perrera y Mike y en el último momento, me interpuse entre la garra y la tortuga.

- Karai! - exclamaron Perrera y Leo a la vez. Supuse que Perrera se daría cuenta de mis intenciones.

Me tiré encima de perrera.

- Sígueme el juego- Susurré por atrás.

Empecé a dar patadas a perrera, no me molesté en fingir los golpes porque formara parte de mi clan, aproveché para desahogarme contra él. Obviamente él no se dejaba dar fácilmente, aunque estuviéramos peleando de mentira, era Perrera, que podría esperar.

Se unió Leo a la lucha.

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó mientras daba golpes con sus espadas.

No pude responder, llegaron los dos hermanos que faltaban, dispuestos a atacarme. Algo iba mal. Ahora lo pensé mejor, podía convencer a Leo, pero... y los otros hermanos. No podía pensar planes y luchar a la vez.

- Yo voy a por la chica, tu ayuda a Leo con Perrera- mandó Raph a Donnie.

Raph se dirigió corriendo hacia mí, se le unió Mike, que se acababa de levantar del suelo.

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, no eran como Leo, no podía parar de luchar de golpe y hablarles por las buenas. Pero también tenia que convencerlos si quería que todo saliera bien.

Mientras pensaba que hacer Mike desapareció de mi vista, estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos, no pude esquivar el ataque de Raph. Me clavó uno de sus sai en el costado.

No me llegó a doler, porque desde detrás recibí un golpe en la cabeza. No llegué a pensar que arma había sido, ni siquiera quien, porque me desmayé en el acto. Todo se volvió negro y no tuve ni tiempo de pensar en que tenía un problema grave.

Leo POV

No me podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir solo unos instantes atrás. Simplemente no me lo creía. Me había quedado luchando contra perrera un momento, me giro y veo a Karai en el suelo junto a un charquito de sangre. Perrera, junto a los del Clan del Pie aprovecharon la ocasión para huir.

Estuve unos segundos parado, intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo. Entonces me dirigí rápido al cuerpo inerte de Karai.

- Karai responde!- Me agaché a su lado y la moví un poco, vi que estaba inconsciente del todo, pero que respiraba. Me había temido lo peor.

- Leo que haces?- dijo Raph

- No veis que esta herida, morirá si no paramos la hemorragia!

- Es problema del clan del pie si se mueren sus secuaces.

- ¡Ella vino a hablar conmigo y me pidió ayuda, protegió a Mike y nosotros la herimos!

-¿ Y en serio te la creíste? - dijo Raph

- Leo, reconoce que no es muy inteligente lo que estás diciendo- dijo Donnie.

-No importa si es inteligente o no - estaba empezando a desesperarme - tener compasión del enemigo no es una debilidad, te hace mas fuerte.- se limitaron a mirarme- es la hija del maestro, que dirá cuando le expliquemos que la hemos dejado desangrarse. Crees que nos felicitara?

-¡ Simplemente no puedes!

- Si que puedo. Es mi decisión como líder. Vamos a ayudarla, se viene con nosotros.

- Creo que lo vas a hacer tu solo.- Dijo con desprecio - Vayámonos - dijo para Donnie y Mike, los cuales lo único que hicieron antes de irse fue mirarme con pena.

- De acuerdo, iros!- dije gritando mientras se alejaban- de paso le explicáis al maestro lo cobardes que sois- ya no me escuchaban.

Examiné la herida de Karai, no era muy grave, pero podía llegar a ser algo malo si no se trataba con cuidado. Yo sabía lo justo de primeros auxilios, los que sabían algo de medicina eran Donnie y el maestro Splinter. Lo único que podía hacer era llevarla conmigo a las alcantarillas.

La cogí en mis brazos y empecé a ir de edificio en edificio con todo el cuidado que era capaz de tener. Pero en un salto especialmente largo, del cinturón de Karai, cayó una pequeña radio desde unos cuantos metros de altura y quedó destruida en el suelo.

- Espero que no sea algo muy importante- dije para mí mismo.

Llegué a la guarida más tarde de lo que me esperaba, ya que había ido demasiado lento en la vuelta, entré a la sala principal, no había nadie, o eso parecía. Aun llevaba a Karai en brazos y me disponía a dejarla en algún sitio cuando de pronto escuché...

- ¿Que traes ahí?

Me giré de golpe.

-¡Maestro!

* * *

_¿Que pasara con Karai? ¿Aprobaran el resto de las tortugas que se quede con ellos?¿ Y el maestro? Eso es para el siguiente capitulo! :3_

_Esta vez lo intenté hacer un poco más largo, gracias por las review y por leer._

_Hasta la próxima! _


	4. La llegada de Karai

La llegada de Karai

Leo POV

- Maestro!- me sorprendió verlo- es Karai, está herida e inconsciente.

- Porque no has venido con tus hermanos?

-Maestro, no es el momento más adecuado.

- Tienes razón, llévala al laboratorio, yo avisare a Donatello.

La tumbé sobre una mesa vacía y esperé.

Legaron Donnie y el maestro, y con ellos Raph y Mike. Donnie se acercó, miró y entonces me dijo:

- Quítale la armadura, yo voy preparando las cosas.

- Que le quite qué?!- dije sorprendido y un poco ruborizado . Raph y Mike se rieron al ver mi expresión.

- Tranquilo, no te pido que la desnudes. Solo le tienes que destapar la herida, y para hacer eso, se le tiene que quitar la armadura exterior primero, ¿me explico?- dijo intentando ser serio, pero se notaba como casi se le escapa la risa. Me pareció ver como al maestro también le hacía gracia.

-De acuerdo- contesté más tranquilo. Empecé a intentar quitar la armadura del pecho- ¿Cómo se quita esto?- dije buscando. Encontré una palanquita a la altura del hombro, con un clic lo abrí. Debajo llevaba un jersey negro. Lo levanté lo justo para que se viera la herida, había dejado de sangrar, pero se veía mal.

- Primero se tiene que limpiar- dijo Donnie. Me dio un trapo y un bol con agua. Empecé a limpiar la herida con cuidado. Nunca la había tocado de manera que no fuera para dar un golpe. Su piel era suave y...

-¡Eh Leo, si frotas más le vas a hacer otro agujero!- Dijo Raph entre risas. Me sobresalté y aparté la mano de golpe, me había quedado pensado sin darme cuenta de que estaba frotando todo el rato en el mismo lugar.

- Déjalo- dijo Donnie- Ahora me encargo yo. Cogió un liquido de color rojizo, lo puso sobre una gasa lo empezó a esparcir mientras hablaba- Lo que me preocupa es que no se haya despertado aun. Según tengo entendido se desmayó por un golpe de Mike verdad?

- ¡Si, un golpe bien dado!- dijo Mike mientras cocaba la maro con Raph. No lo vieron, pero les lancé una mirada asesina.

- Lo extraño es que no se haya despertado ya hace rato- siguió Donnie.

- Y eso que significa?- dije con tono de preocupación.

-Significa que podría ser algo mas grave.

-Y como sabemos si es algo mas grave- dije ansioso.

- Me informare de unos libros que tengo, pero serán unas simples pruebas. Leo, si quieres quedarte ayudando, quédate, el resto podéis marchar- dijo dando a entender a Raph y Mike que molestaban.

- Yo también me voy-dijo el maestro- avisadme de cualquier novedad.

-Si maestro- dijimos Donnie y yo a la vez.

- Por ahora no he acabado con la herida, tendré que coser un par de puntos.

Mientras cosía la herida, me fui a dar una vuelta por el laboratorio, no quería ver como lo hacía. Me puse a pensar,¿ y si lo del golpe, como ha dicho Donnie es más grave? ¿qué pasaría? Nunca me lo perdonaría si le pasa algo. Es gracioso, porque hasta hace unas horas se suponía que era mi enemiga, la supuesta hija del hombre que me quiere muerto. Y ahora me estoy preocupando por su vida. En realidad nunca habíamos tenido una relación de enemigos de verdad, cuando luchábamos era como luchar contra alguno de mis hermanos, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de matar al otro.

- Leo, voy a buscar información sobre lo de desmayarse, quédate con ella por si se despierta. -dijo Donnie desde una punta del laboratorio.

Me acerqué a la cama improvisada, me senté en una silla del lado y me quedé observando, apoyé la cabeza en la mesa y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

- Leo, Leo despierta- noté que alguien me sacudía- Despierta.

- ¿Si?- dije medio dormido.

- Ya he hecho las pruebas y parece que no es nada grave, solo tenemos que dejarla descansar.

Me desperté de golpe con la noticia.

- ¿En serio?, Entonces la llevaré a la habitación de los trastos, si no recuerdo mal ahí hay una cama.

- Eh... Leo, otra cosa- dijo serio Donnie- No tendríamos que hablar con el maestro sobre... ella?

- Hablaremos, pero puede esperar. Ahora me la llevo.

Dicho eso la agarré en mis brazos i la llevé a la habitación de los trastos.

~poco después~

Splinter nos había reunido a todos en el dojo para hablar.

- Así que según lo que dice Leo, el trajo a Karai porque ella se lo pidió, estoy en lo correcto?

- Si, maestro.

- A ver, no sé si lo deje bastante claro, pero ¡ No quiero a una mini Shredder en mi casa!- dijo Raph.

- Hablemos esto civilizadamente, hijos- dijo Splinter

- Pero maestro, es una tontería, !Puede ser perfectamente una trampa! Piénselo bien, ¿Karai teniendo problemas en el clan?¿Nosotros somos su primera opción? No le parece un poco extraño?

- Pero tendrá sus motivos, no lo pediría si no fuera por algo. Porque no le preguntamos cuando se despierte?- dije como solución, la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada mejor para defenderla, en realidad no sabía muy bien porque ponía tanta convicción en defenderla.

-Eso haremos, pero por ahora, haremos turnos para vigilarla, Rafael, vas primero.

- ¿Que, porque yo primero?

- Bueno, eres el que está más preocupado- dijo Splinter.

-Pero eros no es justo- dijo Raph mientras todos nos marchábamos a hacer lo nuestro-

Yo me quedé en el dojo con el maestro y esperé q que todos se hubieran ido para hablar.

-Maestro, ¿crees que he hecho la elección correcta trayéndola aquí?

- Ya pasó algo parecido hace un tiempo, y te digo lo mismo, debes confiar en tu instinto. Pero no caigas en la trampa de pensar que algo es cierto simplemente porque deseas que lo sea.

- Pero, maestro, esta vez es diferente, la he traído a nuestra casa. ¿Y si fuera una trampa?

- ¿Pude ser que tu deseo sea que se quede aquí?

- Y usted maestro, que desea que sea. Cree que podrá traes de vuelta a la hija que perdió?- mis palabras le desconcertaron, pero seguí- Por eso no la ha echado?

- ¡Leo!- cortó el maestro- no creo que sea el momento adecuado para tener esta conversación.

- Pero maestro, le va a hablar algún día sobre que ella sea su hija?

- Como he dicho, no creo que sea el momento para esto. Ella no está preparada por ahora. Ahora, si me permites, necesito meditar.

- Si maestro- me retiré del dojo, iba a ver héroes espaciales, hasta que me acordé que no teníamos tele, gracias a unos listillos, así que me fui a darle golpes al muñeco de entrenamiento.

Karai POV

_Otra vez no había salida, estaba en una sala llena de puertas, ahora ninguna estaba abierta. _

_-¿Puede que tengas que elegir otro camino?- dijo riendo la voz que retumbaba por todas las paredes._

_-Te he preguntado que qué quieres de mi. -dije a punto de perder los nervios._

_-No lo se... tú eliges el camino. ¿Hacia dónde, arriba o abajo?_

_-¿De qué camino hablas?¿Quién eres?- dije enfadada._

_-¿No respondes?, Pues ya respondo yo por ti. ¡Abajo!- justo después de que la voz dijera eso se abrió una trampilla en el suelo y empecé a caer al vacío._

-¡Ah!- Me levanté de golpe- ¡Huy!-exclamé al notar una punzada de dolor en el costado.

-¿Qué, teniendo dulces sueños?- escuche que decía alguien con ironía detrás mío. No me giré, esperé a que se acercara.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté con calma.

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?-dijo Raph con una sonrisa, le divertía la situación.

-¿Que hago aquí?

-Para empezar tendrías que darle las gracias a Leo, yo te hubiera rematado allí donde estabas.

- Espera, ya me acuerdo de algo. ¡Tú me clavaste un sai!

-De nada- dijo como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.

Me quedé en silencio analizando la situación. Noté que no llevaba el comunicador, tampoco tenía mis armas, ni la parte de arriba de mi armadura.

- Así que vivís aquí- dije al azar, solo para ver si acertaba y realmente me habían traído a su casa, como sospechaba.

- ¿Qué?¿Cómo...?quiero decir, por supuesto que no vivimos aquí- dijo Raph intentando disimular.

- He dado en el clavo, ¿verdad?- dije sonriendo victoriosa.

-¿Tanto se ha notado?. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Intuición femenina- dije, en realidad me había fijado en unas cajas donde ponía el nombre de las tortugas y rebosaban de objetos. Supuse que estaba en una especie de trastero.

- Cambiando de tema, quiero hablar con Splinter- dije llegando al tema al que quería llegar.

- Eh, tranquila, vienes directa del clan del pie, crees que te voy a dejar ver al maestro como si nada?

- Tengo algo que hablar con él - dije.

El último paso era convencer a Splinter, si lo conseguía estaría infiltrada del todo.

- ¿Hablar de qué?

- No es tu problema- dije, la verdad es que no había pensado que le diría. Improvisar no era una opción, se me daba bien el engaño, pero él era listo y si no iba bien preparada me iba a pillar. - quiero salir de aquí.

- ¡Ha!, me han puesto a vigilarte por alguna razón.

- Pues deja de vigilarme y ve a decirle a Splinter que venga.

- No estás en situación de exigir nada.

- Ah, sí? Pues muy bien, esperaré- no valía la pena discutir. Me tumbé otra vez, me examiné la herida. Alguien había hecho un buen trabajo al curarla, pero me dolía mucho. Gracias Raph, pensé iónicamente, me encargaré personalmente de devolvértela.

- Por lo que me he enterado tienes problemas en el clan-dijo Raph, seguramente quería ver si mentía.

- Realmente te importa?- no quería hablar más de la cuenta ahora, me podría traer problemas.

Antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada se escuchó la voz de alguien desde fuera.

- Raph, cambio de turno, me toca a mí.

Momentos después entró Leo. Quedó parado al ver que yo estaba despierta.

- Porqué no nos has avisado de que se había levantado?

- Estábamos teniendo una conversación amigable, ¿no es así, Karai?

-Raph, amigable y tu nombre no pueden ir juntos en una misma frase- dije para picarlo, y lo conseguí.

- ¿Quién te da derecho a hablar así?- dijo picado.

- Raph déjalo y ve a avisar al maestro Splinter.

- Ah, vale, ya os dejo. A solas- Dijo remarcando la última palabra.

Leo esperó a que Raph se hubiera ido para empezar a hablar.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo serio.

- ¿Porqué pendiente?- pregunté esquivando el tema.

- Por el simple hecho de que no la terminamos.

- Me pediste ayuda, no hay clan, ahora podemos hablar. ¿Qué ha pasado para que te tengas que alejar?

- Leo, no...- tenía que inventarme algo rápido.

- Karai, soy la persona que tienes más a favor de aquí, así que si realmente quieres que te ayude será mejor que me digas la verdad.

- De acuerdo. Ayer discutí con Shredder, temas familiares, pero también temas del clan, me había negado a hacer lo que quería y le dije que ya estaba harta del clan y de todo y huí. Luego desobedecí una orden directa de él. Había desobedecido a Shredder, y digamos que afecté a su honor durante la disputa, que en gran parte fue delante de parte del clan. Bueno, supongo que sabes que los que desobedecen a Shredder no tienen muy buen final.

- Y ya está? Discutes con tu padre y vas a pedir ayuda al enemigo?

- Si fueras otra persona me creería que dudaras, ¿Pero tú? Recuerda que estamos hablando del Shredder vengativo, rencoroso, malvado y que te quiere muerto a ti y a cualquiera que sea lo bastante idiota para no seguir sus ordenes, incluida yo.

- Bueno, tiene su sentido, pero eres su hija, no haría una excepción?

- Si vuelvo a verme cara a cara con el estoy segura que lo lamentaré.

Lo tenía, ahora solo tenía que esperar al maestro y estaría dentro. A diferencia de hacia unas horas, me sentía muy optimista.

- Una cosa, si huías del clan, ¿Cómo es que viniste con ellos?- preguntó.

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, hablé sin pensar y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Ah, eso... es que los seguí, sabía que tenían algo y supuse que vosotros iríais a estropear la fiesta. Era la única forma que tenia de encontraros.

Casi me pilla, suerte que he pensado rápido, pensé, ahora espero que no haya más detalles que me puedan delatar. Hablando de detalles, necesitaba mi comunicador cuanto antes mejor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Splinter.

Leo POV

Hacia un rato que había entrado y no salía. ¿Que estarían haciendo? ¿Realmente se iba a quedar Karai aquí? Me lo decías unas horas atrás y no me lo creía, veía algo diferente en Karai, ¿Había cambiado? Demasiadas preguntas y ni una respuesta. Debería alegrarme, si se queda, tendríamos una clara ventaja sobre el clan del Pie. Ya habíamos fallado una vez en intentar aliarnos y acabo fatal, solo espero que esta vez no acabe igual.

Aún había algo más que hacía que quisiera que se quedase, tenía que aceptarlo, la negación no lo arreglaría. Desde la primera vez que la vi noté algo especial en ella, algo que la hacía destacar ante todos los demás, y algo que me hacia poner de buen humor cuando estaba a su lado, aunque fuera luchando a muerte. Nunca me había sentido igual será eso a lo que llaman...

La puerta abriéndose interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Maestro- dije al ver salir a Splinter por la puerta.

- Hijo- dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi - Karai se queda con nosotros.

Bradford POV

-¿Que lo habéis encontrado destrozado en el suelo?- gritó Shredder desde su trono. Se acababa de enterar de que el comunicador había sido encontrado destrozado en una calle.

- ¿Y Karai?

- Tememos motivos para pensar que ya se ha infiltrado. Pero señor está seguro de que cumplirá con el pan?

Por mi se poda quedar con las tortugas y morirse con ellos.

- ¿Karai desobedecerme? Nunca pasará, es leal. La conozco bien, encontrará la forma de comunicarse con nosotros. ¡Ahora márchate!

- Sí señor-dije y me fui de la sala.

Solo esperaba que le hubiera pasado algo malo, se lo merecía.

* * *

_Capitulo 3 terminado! Siento haber tardado en actualizar._

_Gracias por las review y por leer :3_

_Hasta el siguiente capitulo!_


	5. El padre

El padre

* * *

**-Karai POV-**

Me senté en la sala principal. Noté encima mío la mirada de tres tortugas.

Raph hacia como que leía un comic pero me estaba mirando por encima de las páginas. Donnie hacía ver que estaba en el ordenador pero me estaba mirando por encima. Mike estaba detrás de unas cajas de pizza y iba sacando la cabeza en algunos momentos para mirarme también.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?, porque siento como si todo el mundo me mirase.- dije en alto.

Inmediatamente Raph se escondió detrás de su comic, Donnie agachó la cabeza detrás del ordenador, y Mike desapareció detrás de las cajas.

Obviamente desconfiaban de mi. Pasó un rato, y volvía a tener sus miradas encima mío

- Ya que tengo vuestra atención, me gustaría saber dónde está el baño.

- Al fondo y a la derecha- dijo Mike desde detrás de las cajas.

Entré y me encerré en el baño, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas y no podía hacerlo en la sala principal dónde todo el mundo me miraba.

Necesito encontrar una manera de comunicarme, encontrar mi comunicador o algo. Si lo tienen ellos pueden mirar lo que hay dentro, y pueden adivinar para que sirve, pensé. Lo necesitaba, tenía que asegurarme de que se habían enviado las coordenadas y recibir las ordenes de Shredder. También necesitaba ropa nueva, ya que la mía se había roto y estaba manchada de sangre, además de que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar aquí y no me hacía ilusión ir siempre la misma ropa. Tenía alguna cuenta en el banco a mi nombre, por el dinero no había problema, pero me dejarían salir de aquí sin ser vigilada? Lo dudaba mucho.

- Desconfían de mí- dije al reflejo del espejo del baño - ¿Cómo podría ganarme su confianza?

Pensé, pero no se me ocurría nada.

Bueno, he llegado has aquí, que es mucho, dije para mí misma. Sólo si encontrara la manera...

Salí del baño, iba a buscar a Leo. Quería salir y dudaba que ninguna de las otras tortugas se ofrecieran voluntarios.

Pasé por la sala principal, noté todas las miradas en mi espalda, continué hasta el dojo. Encontré a Leo meditando. Me acerqué en silencio y me quede detrás suyo.

-Leo

-¿Si?

- Voy a salir. tus hermanos no se van a quedar tranquilos si no voy con alguien. vienes?

- De acuerdo- dijo mientras se levantaba - Vamos

pasamos por la sala principal delante de Donnie Raph y Mike, que me miraban como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Vamos a salir-dijo leo- ¿Viene alguien?

- Leo, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Raph

Se reunieron los cuatro a una distancia prudencial de mi.

Me senté a esperar. Me podía imaginar que le estaban diciendo "es una bruja" o "te va a matar mientras tengas la guardia baja", etc.

Esperé, vi como conversaban y finalmente Leo venia hacia mí.

- Vámonos- dijo Leo

Nos estábamos yendo cuando escuchamos a Raph

- Esperad, vengo con vosotros.

Me quería tener vigilada, seguro.

Salimos de su guarida y llegamos a unos túneles de alcantarilla, luego subimos por una escalerilla y llegamos a la calle. Estaba a punto de hacerse de noche.

-A donde vamos- pregunto Leo

-A comprar algo de ropa. Pero primero pasaremos por el banco.

Suerte que nueva york era una ciudad donde había tiendas abiertas toda la noche. Me recordaba de alguna forma a Tokio.

Subimos al edificio más cercano y empezamos a saltar de tejado en tejado en silencio.

Pasamos cerca del edificio del clan del pie. Tan cerca pero tan lejos... si solo me pudiera escapar un momento para informar de la situación.

llegamos al banco, ninguno había dicho nada en todo el camino

- Esperad aquí, ahora vuelvo.

**-Leo POV-**

-¿En serio vas a dejar que se vaya sola?- dijo Raph

- Que quieres que haga ¿entro al banco a ver qué pasa?

- ¡Podíamos tener al clan del pie entero en muestra casa en minutos!

- Te repito que algo ha cambiado, no puedes simplemente aceptarlo.- me empezaba a cansar de sus quejas.

Aun tenia por la cabeza lo que me habían dicho antes de marchar. ''Es una tontería'', ''te han lavado el cerebro'', ''es una bruja'', ''no sé cómo ha podido engañar al maestro'' etc.

- Ha sido educada por el mismo Shredder, se puede cambiar, pero no tanto.

- El maestro también confía en ella y tu deberías confiar en lo que haga el maestro.

- Leo, hay algo que no cuadra, no sé que es, pero no cuadra.

- No pienso seguir hablando de esto, Raph.

Me fui a una esquina del tejado donde estábamos a esperar.

Karai llegó en un momento, nos fuimos en la dirección que nos dijo y nos esperamos a que entrase en un par de tiendas. Raph me miró mal cada vez que ella se separó de nosotros, pero no dijo nada, procuré estar lejos de él.

**-Karai POV-**

Ya tenía un par de tejanos negros, tres camisetas de color negro también y una chaqueta con pinchos, lo habia comprado todo en tiendas de moda gotica y alternativa.

Subí el edificio donde estaban Raph y Leo, estaban cada uno en una punta. Se habían empezado a comportar extraño desde que entre al banco.

- Ya estoy ¿Volvemos?- pregunté.

- Por fin -dijo Raph- no sabía que era tan aburrido comprar.

Volvimos a las alcantarillas, Leo y yo íbamos por delante, mientras que Raph se quedo atrás todo el camino de vuelta. No me quitó el ojo de encima.

Cuando llegamos vimos que estaban a punto de cenar.

- Justo a tiempo, hemos pedido pizza y casi empezamos sin vosotros- dijo muy animado Mike.

Cenamos en el suelo de la sala principal. Cené en silencio mientras escuchaba una conversación entre Donnie y Leo sobre estrategia en la batalla. Eso me hizo recordar que no me había comunicado y que Shredder debía estar muy enfadado. Eso me dio una idea, si pudiera colarme en el laboratorio de Donnie, seguro que tenía un montón de tecnología. Desde allí podría llamar.

Me recordé del comunicador y decidí preguntarle a Leo sobre él.

-Oye Leo. Yo llevaba conmigo una especie de radio pequeñita conmigo, ¿Donde la dejasteis?

- Un radio... ¡Ah sí! Se te cayó algo cuando te traje aquí y se rompió- dijo con toda la normalidad.

-¿Qué?!- me callé un momento. No podían saber que era algo importante, sospecharían, decidí hacer como si no me importase mucho.

- ¿Era importante?- preguntó Leo con cara de haber metido la pata.

- No... solo es que tenia cosas ahí, pero no era muy importante-respondí haciendo ver que estaba tranquila.

No estaba para nada tranquila, por dentro de mi quería matar a Leo ahora mismo. Ahora no había opción, tenía que entrar en el laboratorio de Donnie y encontrar la forma de comunicarme con el clan.

Me levanté fingiendo toda la tranquilidad que era capaz de fingir y me puse a leer un comic que había por ahí. Iba sobre un súper héroe, me aburría y poco a poco sin darme cuenta me dormí.

~~~~Un rato Después~~~~

Me desperté, estaba todo oscuro me había dormido en la sala principal, no había nadie. Me levanté y me dirigí a lo que ahora era mi habitación. Iba tan dormida que ni me fijé en que entré en la habitación equivocada, tampoco me fijé en que ya había alguien en la cama cuando me metí en ella.

**-Leo POV-**

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Leo despierta, vamos a salir.- dijo Raph desde la otra banda de la puerta.

Siguió hablando mientras abría la puerta.

- Donnie quiere ir a ver a April y luego iremos a por algo de...- paró de hablar en mitad de la frase. Ahora me miraba con cara de sorpresa desde la puerta.

- Sabes que, no importa, ya nos vamos nosotros. Creo que aquí molesto, mejor os dejo solos- dijo nervioso.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- dije. Raph había salido de la habitación como un rayo.

Ahora que estaba más despierto, noté algo extraño. Había ALGO en mi cama. Ese algo parecía respirar. Me giré lentamente, sería una broma de Mike?

No me podía creer lo que veía. ¿Lo que había en mi cama era Karai?!

-¿ Pero qué...?

No podía estar más confundido. Me aparté cuidadosamente y salí de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. ¿Qué hacia ella en mi cama? Decidí que lo mejor era preguntar. Me agaché al lado de la cama para estar a su altura, me tomé unos instantes para observarla, parecía tan tranquila durmiendo... ¿Realmente se había pasado la noche en mi cama? Solo de pensar eso me puse rojo como un tomate. Sería mejor que dejara de pensar y se lo preguntara. Ta toqué en el hombro para despertarla. No hizo nada, continuó durmiendo. La sacudí un poco.

- Karai despierta.

Abrió un poco los ojos y habló de mal humor.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Porque me despiertas?- dijo casi gruñendo.

- Eh... no sé cómo decirlo pero estás en mi cama.

Intenté que sonara lo más normal posible.

- ¿En tu cama?-dijo confundida.

Asentí. Se levantó un poco y miró alrededor. La cara le cambió cuando se enteró de donde estaba. Ahora parecía estar despierta del todo.

- ¿Que hago aquí? Ayer me fui a dormir a mi cama...Espera, la habitación donde estoy es la que está más alejada y no recuerdo haber hecho ese camino anoche. La verdad es que iba medio dormida y estaba oscuro.

- Eso lo explica todo- dije más tranquilo.

Me aliviaba que hubiera una explicación razonable. Más tranquilo salí de la habitación. Al salir me topé con la mirada de mis tres hermanos. Sus miradas decían ''que has hecho''

Genial, pensé, Raph lo ha explicado.

-Voy a comer algo- escuché que decía Karai mientras salía de la habitación. Paró un momento al ver que todos la miraban.

-¿Que se desayuna aquí?- preguntó Karai.

Nadie respondió.

- No os preocupéis, ya encontraré algo- dijo al ver que nadie decía una palabra, se fue a la cocina.

Todas las miradas volvían a estar dirigidas a mí. Puede que a Karai no le importara que pensasen de ella. Pero a mí me importa lo que pensaban de mi mis hermanos.

- No es lo que pensáis- dije ligeramente nervioso.

- ¿Ah sí, y que es?- dijo irónicamente Raph- Todos queremos saberlo Leo.

- Pues... se ve que ella se equivocó de habitación al ir a dormir, iba medio dormida así que no se fijó en que so era la suya.

- Podrías haberte inventado una mejor excusa- dijo Donnie.

- Al menos ahora sabemos porque está Karai con nosotros- dijo Raph

- Chicos, no es una excusa, es la verdad- dije casi desesperado.

Era inútil, ya no me escuchaban, habían empezado una conversación entre ellos sobre que se lo esperaban de mi.

Me fui al dijo a meditar un rato con el maestro, no iba a salir con mis hermanos ahora, seguro que se pasarían todo el rato haciendo bromas sobre mí. ¿Tanto les costaba creerme?

~~~~Un rato después~~~~

Me sentía como nuevo, meditar me había hecho ver las cosas más claras. Ahora ya no me importaba lo que mis hermanos pensasen de mí, era su problema si se imaginaban historias sobre mi y Karai.

Entré en la sala principal y me sorprendió verlos a todos ahí, incluida Karai. Parecía que ya se iban acostumbrando a ella.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí para no aburriros?- preguntó Karai.

- Bueno, cada uno tiene sus hobbies, unos fabrican inventos, otros ven series estúpidas en la televisión, y otros pegamos a Mike- contestó Raph.

-¿Me puedo apuntar a pegar a Mike?- dijo karai.

- ¿Chicos, no ibais a salir?- dije.

- Cambio de planes- dijo Donnie- April vendrá aquí. Ah, leo ahora que me acuerdo, tengo algo para ti.

Donnie se metió en el la laboratorio y salió en un momento con...

- ¡La tele!-dije casi llorando de la emoción.

- La he reparado y he mejorado la señal y la calidad- dijo Donnie.

- ¡Te acabas de convertir en mi tortuga favorita Donnie!- dije mientras conectaba la tele a sus cables- Es la hora de héroes espaciales, hace poco empezaron la segunda temporada.

Me senté delante del televisor y lo encendí. Inmediatamente salió en la pantalla el capitán Ryan en su nave, como de costumbre.

- ¿Así que en esto es en lo que el líder gasta su tiempo?- dijo Karai que estaba sentada viendo la tele cerca mío.

- Es la mejor serie que ha existido jamás, y además el capitán Ryan es el mejor- le dije a Karai.

En ese momento llegó April. Vio a Karai nada más entrar. Sacó su tessen en un momento.

- ¿Que está pasando?¿Que hace ella aquí?¿Porque nadie se mueve?- dijo sorprendida April.

Donnie se levantó a recibirla.

- Verás, han pasado cosas...¿Porqué no vamos al laboratorio y te lo explico con tranquilidad?

Donnie se fue hacia el laboratorio con cara de haber triunfado. Cuando estaba con April siempre acababa haciendo alguna idiotez.

-Creo que esa chica me tiene manía, ¿Porque será?- dijo irónicamente Karai.

Karai pasó un rato más con nosotros y luego dijo que se iba a descansar a la habitación.

Yo me fui al dojo, era la hora de entrenar con el maestro, cuando volviera le iba a pedir a Karai de hacer un poco de entrenamiento juntos, eso siempre me ponía de buen humor.

**-Karai POV-**

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

- Karai el maestro quiere verte.-dijo Leo desde detrás de la puerta.

- Ahora voy- respondí.

Genial. Era lo que me faltaba. No quería volver a estar a solas con Splinter, no después de lo que me habían dicho hacia un tiempo. Últimamente no me podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había escuchado. No podía parar de pensar, parecía que lo olvidaba pero volvían los pensamientos. ¿Era Hamato Yoshi mi padre?¿Era yo Miwa? Pero eso era imposible...¿No? Es decir, lo sabría si fuera adoptada. Nunca me había sentido del todo la hija de Shredder, él era más como mi jefe, pero esto era diferente. Sentía como si mi mente se dividiera en dos partes, una pensaba que Shredder tenía razón y le debía lealtad incondicional, por ahora era la que iba ganando. La otra parte dudaba ¿porque querrían engañarme?¿Estarán diciendo la verdad?¿Lo hacían para que me pusiera de su parte?

No me había atrevido a hablarle a Shredder del tema. Lo conocía, sabía lo que me iba a decir ''Cómo te has podido dejar engañar'' o ''has sido débil, no me esperaba esto de ti'' o cosas parecidas. Puede que tuviera razón, eran el enemigo, harían cualquier cosa para que me pusiera de su lado. Tenía que ser fuerte. Era mi ultima misión, todo dependía de mí, no podía fallar.

Me levanté, y me dirigí al dojo. Respiré profundamente una vez, dos veces, tres. Tenía que tranquilizarme o lo iba a estropear todo.

Llegué al dojo y lo vi meditando. Me recordó a Leo.

- ¿Querías algo?- pregunté desde la puerta.

- Acércate, siéntate- dijo sin parar de meditar.

Me acerqué y me senté delante suyo. Esperé que empezara a hablar.

- He estado meditando y creo que es el momento de hablar contigo sobre un tema que nos interesa a los dos- empezó a hablar Splinter.

- ¿Y qué es?- dije. Por favor que no sea lo que pienso que es, me dije a mi misma.

- Hace un tiempo ya intenté decírtelo, pero no fue en la situación adecuada- hizo una pausa. No dije nada- Hace y muchos años Oroku Saki me arrebató algo después de una pelea, eso que me arrebató fuiste tú, mi hija. Miwa.

No sabía como sentirme. Dentro de mi había una mezcla de sentimientos, y dudas que no lograba entender.

- No...- dije confundida.

No sabía qué hacer en este momento, estaba en blanco. Me levanté.

- Cómo... ¡Como sé que me dices la verdad. Hasta hace nada éramos enemigos!

Splinter se levantó también.

- Tienes que creerme. Yo jamás te mentiría- dijo.

En ese instante me abrazó, no lo vi venir, estaba desprevenida.

En toda mi vida nadie nunca me había abrazado. Nunca había tenido un amigo. Mi supuesto padre no me había dado una señal de que me quisiera en la vida. Aunque sabía que me iba a arrepentir luego, simplemente me dejé abrazar. Me quedé quieta, y aunque me costara admitirlo, disfruté mi primer abrazo.

Cuando me soltó no sabía qué hacer, me quede quieta.

- Sé que es difícil de creer, así que si es necesario, le pediré a Donnie que haga una prueba de ADN.

- Yo... necesito estar sola- dije. Me fui casi corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Pasé como un rayo por la sala principal y vi a las tortugas con April jugando a videojuegos.

Cerré la puerta del trastero de un portazo y me senté en la cama.

La duda de dentro de mí se estaba convirtiendo en rabia y impotencia. ¿Porqué hacia esto? ¿Realmente me estaba intentando engañar? Splinter dijo de hacer una prueba de ADN. ¿Y si realmente es mi padre, eso cambiaria las cosas? ''No'' dijo una voz en mi cabeza, ''le debes lealtad a Shredder, el te crió. ¿Dónde estaba Splinter mientras tu crecías?''. La verdad es que mi infancia en el clan del pie fue desastrosa, todo el día entrenando, sola, sin un amigo ni nadie en quien confiar aislada del mundo exterior...

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza me dormí.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado n.n

¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Problemas Kraang

_Antes de nada, me gustaria aclarar que este fic se situa justo despues de lo que ocurre en los episodios de Wormquake! Y porcieto, viendo lo que ocurre en el episodi de Wrath of Tiggerclaw (y lo que está por venir) cuaquier parecido con lo que pase despues del episodio wormquake es pura coencidencia ò-ó_

* * *

Problemas Kraang

-Karai POV-

Me despertaron unos ruidos fuera de la habitación, justo al otro lado de la puerta.

- Tío, no creo que sea buena idea.

- Pero es que pasó muy rápido por la sala, dio un portazo y lleva mucho rato dentro. Puede que le pase algo.- dijo Leo

- Ni en el caso de que le pase algo no creo que Karai sea de las chicas a las que le gusta compartir sus sentimientos- dijo Raph.

- Por preguntar no pasa nada- contesto Leo. Momentos después llamó a la puerta.- Karai puedo entrar?

- Me voy- dijo Raph- Luego no hace falta que me digas nada si acabas mal.

- Porque tendría que acabar mal?

- Piénsalo, porque es Karai.

- ¿Karai estás ahí?- dijo Leo mientras llamaba a la puerta.

- Pasa- contesté.

Leo entro y se acercó a la cama donde estaba yo.

- Solo quería saber si tenias algún problema, como pasado corriendo y no has venido a cenar...

- Estoy bien, tenia sueño, solo eso.

Me sentí mal al mentir, cosa rara, debía ser porque era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba de cómo estaba yo, o como me sentía.

- Ah, vale. Te he guardado un poco de pizza, si la quieres ven rápido o si no, estoy seguro de que alguien la hará desaparecer.

- Solo coméis pizza o que - dije sonriendo.

- Bueno... es preferible a las algas con gusanos.

- Supongo, ahora voy a ir a cenar, deja que me cambie de ropa un momento.

Cuando salió me puse uno de los tejanos negros y una de las camisetas que me había comprado y salí de la habitación. Leo estaba esperando fuera, ¿Que querría ahora?

- ¿Cuando acabes de cenar quieres ir a entrenar un rato?

- Vale- contesté. La verdad es que me apetecía luchar, era la única cosa que me hacia olvidar todos los problemas.

Cené como un rayo y fui a buscar a Leo a la sala principal.

- ¿Vamos a entrenar?- pregunté a Leo que estaba delante del televisor otra vez.

- ¿Chicos, venís a entrenar?- dijo Leo a Mike y Raph, que eran los que estaban en el comedor. Donnie debía estar en el laboratorio con April.

- Claro, siempre es un buen momento para combatir- dijo Raph.

- Primero necesito mi arma- dije acordándome de que la tenían ellos.

- Ah, es verdad- dijo Leo, entró un momento al laboratorio y salió con mi katana. Me la puse en mi espalda. Así está mucho mejor, pensé.

Entramos todos al dojo y nos sentamos en medio.

- Bueno, ¿y cómo lo hacemos?- pregunté.

- Todos contra todos- dijo Leo- EL ultimo que quede en pie gana.

Justo cuando acabó de hablar, nos levantamos todos y nos pusimos en posición de ataque.

- Preparados...- empezó Leo- listos..., Ya!

Raph se tiró encima de Leo mientras que Mike y yo nos pusimos a atacarnos el uno al otro.

- Prepárate para perder contra mis nunchakus- dijo Mike.

- Aun te debo una por el golpe que me diste el otro día- le dije como respuesta.

Empecé a atacar, saqué mi katana con un movimiento rápido y fui directa al cuello. Mike bloqueó el golpe con su nunchaku. Me dediqué a dar golpes uno detrás del otro sin dejar tiempo para que me atacara. Los bloqueaba todos, pero aproveché que Mike hacia dejado la defensa un poco abierta por abajo para darle una patada en el estomago que le envió unos metros hacia atrás.

- Ha sido fácil- le dije a Mike que estaba aun en el suelo.

Inmediatamente me dirigí a donde estaban luchando Raph y Leo. Analicé la situación en un instante y aproveché que Raph estaba ocupado bloqueando las katanas de Leo para darle una patada en el costado que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Se levantó en unos instantes y protestó.

- No se vale dos contra uno- dijo mientras se iba a sentar al lado de Mike.

- ¿Porque será que siempre acabo luchando contra ti?- dije a Leo mientras me situaba delante de suyo en posición de ataque.

- Será el destino - dijo Leo mientras se disponía a atacar.

Leo empezó el ataque, atacó con las dos katanas desde arriba. Bloqué fácilmente el ataque y aproveche para dar una patada, que bloqueó con un brazo.

-¿Porque no te rindes? Todos sabemos que yo soy mejor- dije para distraerlo un poco.

- Eso tendrás que demostrarlo- dijo él.

Seguí enviando golpes, uno detrás del otro, todos eran bloqueados.

Tengo que encontrarla forma de distraerlo, pensé, un punto débil. Justo cuando bloqueó un golpe que iba dirigido a su cara se me ocurrió una idea.

Me alejé dando un salto hacia atrás, me preparé para dirigir mi katana a su cuello. La paró, como esperaba, nos quedamos unos instantes cara a cara, mirándonos a los ojos, muy cerca y entonces, sin que Leo lo viera venir, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Tuvo el efecto esperado, se quedó parado, confundido. Entonces aproveché el momento y de una patada le envié al suelo.

- No puede ser- gruñó Raph.

- Leo te acaba de ganar una chica- dijo Mike entre risas.

- Eso no se vale- dijo Leo mientras se levantaba aun un poco ruborizado.

- Creía que en la lucha todo se valía. -dije sonriente- Bueno, he ganado, creo que no me hace falta entrenar más. Me voy a descansar un rato. Os recomiendo que entrenéis duro si algún día queréis ser rivales para mí- dije mientras salía del dojo.

En la sala principal estaban Donnie y April.

- Karai, ¿puedes decirle a los chicos que he ido a acompañar a April a su casa?- preguntó Donnie.

- Claro- dije.

Vi como se iban. Ahora. Es mi oportunidad para entrar en el laboratorio, pensé. Vigilé que no viniera nadie y me escabullí dentro. Cinco minutos. Era el tiempo que tenia para encontrar la manera de comunicarme sin que nadie me pillase.

Cuando entré miré a mi alrededor. Tiene que haber algo parecido a un teléfono por aquí.

Me acerque a la primera mesa. Solo había partes de robot Kraang.

Fui a la segunda mesa. Había un ordenador y un pequeño caparazón de tortuga con una pantalla.¿ Podría ser un teléfono? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, pensé. Cogí el caparazón y toqué la pantalla inmediatamente se encendió y salió una lista de contactos.

- Bien, ahora ¿donde está para llamar?- dije mientras iba tocando diferentes lugares a ver si acertaba.

Finalmente apareció ante mí el teclado.

- Creo recordar el numero de Xever- dije mientras marcaba el numero en el teléfono.

Esperé a que lo descolgara. Más le vale responder, pensé.

- ¿Hola?- escuché del teléfono.

-¿ Xever? Soy yo Karai, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar con Shredder.- dije apresuradamente.

- ¿Karai? ¿Estás viva? toda una alegría- dijo irónicamente Xever.

- No tengo tiempo para ironías, ponme con Shredder ya.-dije impacientándome.

Esperé a que me pasara a Shredder, ahora pensándolo bien, ni siquiera había pensado que decirle.

- Karai- escuché desde el teléfono la característica voz de Shredder-¿Porque tardaste tanto en comunicarte con nosotros?

- No hay tiempo para eso.

- Solo dinos en cuanto tiempo estará todo listo.

¿Cuánto tiempo... ? no lo había pensado. La verdad es que era la primera vez que me sentía a gusto con alguien, que me sentía apreciada por alguien, la verdad es que ahora mismo no quería marcharme. ¿Pero en que estoy pensando?

-¿Karai estás ahí? He preguntado que cuanto tiempo necesitas.

Escuché ruido fuera del laboratorio. Me tenía que dar prisa.

- Dos semanas como mínimo- dije sin pensar.

- ¿Que estás diciendo? Dos semanas es dem...- No acabe de escuchar la frase porque colgué el teléfono y lo dejé en su sitio. Me escabullí por la puerta trasera del laboratorio.

Llegué a la sala principal a tiempo para ver cómo salían del dojo.

- Chicos, Donnie se ha ido con April a acompañarla a su casa- dije cuando se acercaron.

- Espero que no meta la pata como para variar- dijo Raph, Leo se rió y Mike ya se había puesto delante del televisor y estaba conectando la consola de videojuegos.

Me senté y me quedé viendo como Mike y Leo empezaban una partida.

Dos semanas... Las palabras que le había dicho a Shredder resonaban por mi cabeza dos semanas y ellos estarían muertos. ¿Estaré haciéndolo bien?¿Es realmente mi única opción destruir a las tortugas y al maestro? Empezaba a ser demasiada presión para mí. Y por si no era bastante estaba la prueba de ADN,¿ y si realmente Splinter era mi padre? No podía negarlo, me daba miedo, me daba miedo tomar la decisión incorrecta, y también temía que pudiera hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda la vida.

Me puse las manos en la cabeza y cerré los ojos, me iba a volver loca si todo esto continuaba así, no iba a aguantar la presión.

- Eh,¿ estás bien?- escuché decir a Leo.

Abrí los ojos. Lo tenía sentado a mi lado, ligeramente inclinado hacia mi.

-¿Karai?-dijo al ver que no respondía.

- Estoy bien, solo que...-me tenía que inventar una excusa rápida- es que no he dormido bien esta noche, solo eso- dije poniendo la mejor cara que pude.

- Ah, vale, si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo.

- Vale, tranquilo, es solo una mala noche.

- ¿Quieres jugar a videojuegos?- Preguntó Leo.

¿Porque tenía que ser tan bueno conmigo?, eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

-¡Vale!

Me pasé el resto del rato jugando con Leo y Mike a los videojuegos.

Volvió Donnie. Había pasado mucho rato para solo acompañar a April a su casa. Se acercó a mi y me apartó del grupo.

- Bueno verás...-empezó.

-Que quieres- dije cortante.

- Para la prueba de ADN necesito algo con ADN tuyo- dijo él.

- Eso es fácil- contesté, me arranqué un pelo y se lo di- ¿Ya está?

-Sí, gracias. La prueba estará lista en un par de días- dijo Donnie, inmediatamente se metió en su laboratorio.

Leo POV

Me había quedado solo en la sala. Karai se había ido a descansar, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio, Mike estaba cocinando, y Raph no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido.

Hoy había sido un buen día. Había luchado contra Karai, Karai me había besado en la mejilla, había pasado un buen rato jugando a los videojuegos con Karai. No podría haber ido mejor.

Aun cuando me moría de ganas de estar con Karai, no podía negarlo a estas alturas, había una parte de mi, como un instinto, que me decía que me alejara de ella. Además no me atrevía a decirle nada por eso. Antes me frenaba que estuviera en el clan del pie, pero ahora, no entendía porque me contradecía a mí mismo. Ella estaba con nosotros,¿ no tendría que estar feliz? En vez de eso, me pasaba el rato comiéndome el coco con tonterías como ¿y si no le gusto yo? Desde que a conocí a momentos parecía que me correspondía, pero a momentos se volvía fría, y eso me hacía dudar.

Me puse la mano en la frente.

- ¿Porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil?- dije en voz alta.

-Parece como que alguien necesita de los fantásticos y inigualables consejos de Raph- escuché que decía Raph desde detrás mío.

- ¡Raph! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- El bastante como para saber que tienes un problema. ¿De qué se tata hermano?- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Era mejor explicárselo todo.

- Pues se trata de Karai, Raph. Recuerdas cuando confesé que me gustaba, pero ella estaba en el clan del pie, por eso era mejor olvidarla, y teníais razón. Pero ahora que está con nosotros, no sé qué es lo que me tira atrás. No lo entiendo, tendría que estar feliz pero cada vez me siento peor.

- Hermano, lo que tú tienes es miedo a que te rechace.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, eso creo, tienes que hacer lo que te diga tu instinto, si te dice que te alejes es por algún motivo.

- Pero yo quiero estar con ella.

- Pues entonces a que esperas?

-No sé Raph, creo que tengo que pensármelo mejor.

- Pues piénsatelo mejor, pero hagas lo que hagas, no hagas algo de lo que te tengas de arrepentirte.-dijo Raph mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Porqué no te aclaras las ideas mientras vamos de patrulla?

- Buena idea, ve a avisar a Mike y Donnie, yo voy a avisar a Karai.

- No tienes remedio...

Me acerque a su habitación y llamé a la puerta.

- ¿Karai? Vamos de patrulla, ¿te gustaría venir?

- ¿Vamos a aplastar robots extraterrestres?

- Es probable

- ¡Me apunto!- salió en un momento de la habitación.

Esperamos un momento en la sala principal a que vinieran Mike, Donnie y Raph. Cuando legaron salimos todos por la salida del metro.

Nada más salir noté el aire fresco de la noche.

- ¿A dónde iremos? -Preguntó Karai.

- Si esperáis un momento, estoy recibiendo una señal, hay mutageno no muy lejos de aquí.- dijo Donnie dando vueltas al botoncito de un invento de los suyos.

Nos movimos por los tejados guiados por Donnie. Nos fuimos acercando al centro de la ciudad.

- Es ahí, la furgoneta- dijo Donnie señalando una furgoneta blanca que se movía por las calles.

- Vale, chicos este es el plan, Karai y yo interceptamos la furgoneta, el resto esperad a que esté parada para atacar.-dije al resto del grupo.

Karai y yo nos separamos del grupo, corrimos para alcanzar la furgoneta. Nos pusimos en la punta de un tejado para saltar y interceptarla.

- ¿Estás lista?

- ¡Sí!

Saltamos unos segundos antes de que la furgoneta pasara por delante de donde estábamos. Aterrizamos los dos a la vez encima la furgoneta, y inmediatamente entramos por las ventanillas de delante. Le corté la cabeza al Kraang que estaba conduciendo, me puse al volante y frené el vehículo.

Al salir de la furgoneta vi que había dos furgonetas más detrás de las cuales estaban saliendo un montón de Kraangdroides.

- Parece que les han llegado refuerzos.

- Esto se pone cada vez más interesante- dijo Karai, que estaba a mi lado, justo antes de saltar encima de un Kraangdroide y aplastarle la cabeza. Me uní a la pelea, iba cortando robots, que parecía que no se acabasen.

- ¡Chicos!- dijo de pronto Donnie- No dejéis que se escapen con la furgoneta del mutageno, me iría bien tenerlo para hacer algunos experimentos.

- Yo voy a buscarlo dijo Karai que era la que estaba más cerca de la furgoneta del mutageno y se metió en ella.

Continué cortando Kraangdroides sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Raph clavó su sai en el último Kraangdroide que quedaba. Como después de cada batalla todo quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Eh chicos, ¿no notáis cómo si faltase algo?- dijo Mike

- Es verdad, ¿Donde está la furgoneta que llevaba el mutageno?- preguntó Donnie.

- ¿Dónde está Karai?- pregunté yo.

-¿No se había metido en la furgoneta para coger el mutageno?

- Pues ya no están ni la furgoneta, ni el mutageno ni Karai.

- No se habrá quedado dentro de la furgoneta ¿verdad?

-No os preocupéis, voy a rastrear el mutageno con el rastreador y encontraremos a Karai en un momento- dijo Donnie con voz tranquilizante- ¿Donde lo he metido?

- Eh, chicos, está aquí.

Mike encontró el rastreador, en el suelo, hecho añicos.

- Creo que tenemos un problema.

* * *

_¿Realmente estará Karai en la furgoneta Kraang? Eso es para el siguiente capitulo :3_

_Como de costumbre, gracias por leer y por dejar rewiew._


	7. Inesperado

Inesperado

- Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que Donnie fabrique otro de esos chismes para encontrar mutageno, y probablemente encontremos a Karai- le dije a mis hermanos.

Nos habíamos reunido todos en el laboratorio, Donnie estaba fabricando otro aparato para rastrear mutageno, mientras nosotros esperábamos.

-Chicos, ya os he dicho que aquí solo molestáis, si os vais y puedo ir rápido lo tendré listo en unas horas.

- Chicos vámonos de aquí, solo molestamos- dije a Raph y Mike.

- Por fin, si Mike hubiera contado otro chiste le hubiera clavado uno de mis sai- dijo Raph.

Fuimos a la sala principal. Allí estaba esperando Splinter.

- ¿Donde está Miwa?- me preguntó directamente a mí.

Perfecto, como líder me tocaba explicarle a mi nuestra metedura de pata.

- Pues... verás, estábamos luchando contra los Kraang cuando Donnie dijo que le iría bien tener el mutageno que llevaban en a furgoneta, entonces Karai ha ido a por él. Como estábamos luchando no nos hemos dado cuenta de que la furgoneta se iba, cuando hemos acabado nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estaban ni Karai ni la furgoneta. Creemos, y solo es una posibilidad que los Kraang se la han llevado.

- La otra opción es que esté cenando con Shredder- dijo Raph.

Splinter lanzó una mirada asesina a Raph.

- ¿Como habéis permitido eso?

- Habríamos rastreado la furgoneta, pero el rastreador de Donnie se estropeó.

- ¿Y entonces cuando averiguareis donde está?

- Donnie dice que lo tendrá listo en unas horas.

Splinter se fue sin decir nada. Encendí la tele, era hora de héroes espaciales, y entretenerme haría mas rápida la espera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Malditos Aliens, cuando salga de aquí me voy a asegurar de cortar en pedacitos a todos y cada uno de vosotros!

Di otra patada a la puerta de la celda. Ardía de rabia, cómo podía haber sido tan idiota. Dejarme atrapar por estos aliens. Recuerdo que cuando entré en la furgoneta y agarré el mutageno. Me quedé helada cuando escuché cerrarse la puerta. La última vez en mi vida que le hago un favor a alguien.

¿Como es que las tortugas no se dieron cuenta de que se me llevaban? ¡Pero si estaba a su lado! Me senté en un lado de la celda en la que me habían metido, ¿Y si nadie venia a por mí? Tendría que pensar una forma de escapar yo sola. Solo esperaba que los Kraang no intentasen hacer alguno de sus experimentos conmigo. Solo me faltaba eso, ser un mutante, convertirme en un horrible hibrido o peor, en una tortuga. Eso sería demasiada ironía, convertirme en la quinta tortuga, seguro que a Xever y Perrera le hace mucha gracia, pero a mi definitivamente no.

Pensando en el clan del pie, en Shredder, cada vez crecia en mi un rencor inevitable hacia él, por darme la peor infancia que me podría haber dado, por haberme sacado de Japón, porque nunca fue un padre de verdad, por haberme metido en esta misión... Si tanto quería infiltrarse, que se hubiera infiltrado él mismo.

Me quedé un rato pensando. ¿Y si el truco más viejo de todos funcionase? Por probar no me iba a pasar nada.

- ¡Eh idiotas metalizados, tengo que ir al baño!

Al momento se abrió la puerta.

- La que se llama Karai debe acompañarnos al lugar llamado baño.

No me puedo creer que haya funcionado son realmente idiotas estos alien. Analicé la situación. Me vigilaban entre cuatro Kraangdroides armados. Si lo hacía bien me podría deshacer de ellos fácilmente, ni siquiera estaba atada.

Me metieron en un lavabo estrecho. Cundo saliera de aquí Leo se iba a enterar.

¿Porque estaba pensando otra vez en él? Sentía que estaba bien estando a su lado, y cada vez me sentía peor por lo que les estaba haciendo. Leo se había ido haciendo sitio en mi mente poco a poco, hasta quedarse permanentemente en ella. Nunca me había sentido así, no entendía bien lo que sentía. Por ejemplo, cuando le di un beso en la mejilla cuando estábamos luchando, aunque se lo hubiera dado solo para ganarle, sentí un hormigueo en los labios. ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Realmente Leo era una persona importante para mí?. Y si era así, ¿porque hacia lo que estaba haciendo? No sabía mucho sobre relaciones sociales, pero si sabía algo era que la gente no mata a la otra gente que le parece importante.

''Recuerda que aun le debes lealtad a Shredder'' dijo un voz en mi cabeza. Lealtad, me reí, esa palabra había empezado a perder significado para mí. Estaba luchando por una guerra que no era la mía, ¿Honor? para que serbia eso, si cuando acabe esto me quedaré sola, podré i a Japón, vale, ¿y luego? Mi lealtad estaba empezando a flaquear y si algo tengo claro es que no puedo estar en dos bandos.

De todas formas ahora no es el momento para problemas existenciales.

Como no estaba en un edificio del todo Kraang, el techo estaba hecho de esos paneles que se pueden quitar fácilmente. Aparté uno y subí al techo. Era un espacio muy pequeño pero me podía arrastrar. Me moví con agilidad hasta donde calculaba que estaban situados los Kraang que me estaban vigilando. Quité el panel y me preparé para saltar.

Salté encima de uno de los Kraang y me apresuré a cogerle el arma.

- ¡Esto es un regalo para vosotros cerebros con patas!

Empecé a disparar sin mirar siquiera a donde ni a que. En unos segundos los cuatro robot estuvieron tumbados en el suelo.

- No ha sido tan difícil- dije.

Decidí que lo mejor sería encontrar una salida lo antes posible antes de que vinieran más Kraang. Abrí una puerta que parecía importante y dentro encontré algo que estaba segura que le gustaría a Donnie. Era como un almacén de mutageno. Escuché un ruido fuerte fuera de la sala donde estaba. Prepare el arma Kraang que aun llevaba.

- Esto va a ser entretenido- me alejé de la puerta de donde se escuchaba el ruido.

Leo POV

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Creéis que está abandonado?

En el suelo se veían algunos robot Kraang vacios y una puerta destrozada.

- Detecto una gran cantidad de mutageno, no puede estar abandonado -dijo Donnie.

Solo esperaba que Karai estuviera bien. Habíamos llegado hasta esa base Kraang porque era el único lugar donde había mutageno de la ciudad, y también era donde parecía dirigirse la furgoneta.

- Yo creo que estamos arriesgando demasiado por ella- dijo Raph- Si no hay robots a los que patear el culo y no me interesa estar aquí.

-Eh, ¿Escucháis eso?-les dije, todos callaron. Paramos atención se escuchaba unos ruidos como de disparos- Puede que aun queden Kraang para ti Raph.

Seguimos todos el ruido, llegamos hasta unas puertas, ahora se escuchaba claramente que eran disparos.

- ¡Uno menos! se escuchó desde dentro.

- ¡Karai!- exclamé. Entré de golpe en la sala sin esperar a mis hermanos y sin darles darles ningun tipo de señal.

Al entrar en la sala lo primero que vi fue un montón de mutageno, lo siguiente que pude ver fue a Karai disparando a un montón de robots Kraang, que también la disparaban a ella. La sala era oscura, estaba solo iluminada por la luz fantasmal del mutageno, y los flash de los disparos de las armas Kraang.

- Llegáis un poco tarde, tengo esto controlado- me dijo Karai escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas.

- ¿Estás segura?- dije colocándome detrás de un Kraang y cortándole la cabeza.

- Yo siempre lo tengo controlado- respondió.

Mis hermanos habían entrado y estaban machacando a los robot, como siempre. En un momento no quedaron Kraang.

- Gracias por molestaros, pero no necesitaba vuestra ayuda como veis me las arreglaba yo sola.

- ¿Con esa arma Kraang? Estoy seguro de que es imposible dar ni una con esa cosa- dije riéndome.

- Porque no lo comprobamos- dijo Karai apuntándome con el arma.

- Porque no dejas eso y nos vamos ya.

Disparó hacia mi cabeza, solté una de las espadas que llevaba y me tiré al suelo.

- ¿Que haces?!- no me lo podía creer, ¡me acababa de disparar!

- No me subestimes Leo- dijo mientras acariciaba el arma.

- ¿Así es como nos agradeces que vengamos a por ti?

- Así es como dejo claro quién es la mejor aquí- dijo mientras cogía la espada que se me había caído- creo que necesitas que te lo recuerde- se puso en guardia.

Yo también me puse en guardia.

- ¡Ha! Si quieres intentarlo inténtalo, pero no ganaras con trucos como la última vez.

- Eso está por ver- dijo mientras embestía con la espada por delante. La esquivé fácilmente.

- Me decepcionas, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- dije provocándola y atacándola desde abajo.

- Chicos, creo que quieren que les dejemos solos, nos vemos en las alcantarillas Leo- dijo Raph. Donnie cogió un par de recipientes de mutageno y se fueron.

Ni Karai ni yo nos dimos cuenta de eso, estábamos muy atareados intentándonos cortar la cabeza el uno al otro. Realmente cuando luchaba contra ella el mundo desaparecía para mí.

~~~Un rato después~~~

Habíamos luchado hasta cansarnos, ahora estábamos sentados recobrando el aliento, Karai estaba jugueteando con la espada que me había quitado y el suelo. Me quede mirándola disimuladamente, a la luz verde brillante del mutageno estaba más guapa de lo que solía estar. Me puse rojo al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, retiré la mirada rápidamente.

- La próxima vez te ganaré, esta vez he sido buena- dijo mientras me daba la espada que me había quitado.

- Si claro...

- ¡¿Te lo tengo que volver a demostrar?!- se levantó de golpe.

Yo también me levanté.

- ¿Aun te quedan energías?- era increíble la forma en que Karai odiaba perder.

- ¡No me subestimes o será lo último que vas a hacer en la vida!- se me acercó mucho ¿Se había enfadado?

De pronto se calló. Su cara había quedado a pocos centímetros de la mía.

Tan cerca...

Podía notar su reparación. Tenía lamente en blanco, no podía pensar no me podía mover.

De pronto Karai se abalanzó sobre mi e hizo desaparecer da distancia que separaba nuestros labios. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pasaron unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y de pronto Karai se separó. Yo estaba flotando en una nube.

''bip bip bip bip'' Se escuchó de pronto seguido de un zumbido.

''bip bip bip'' Volvió a sonar. El T-phone me volvió de golpe a la realidad. Lo cogí rápido.

- ¿Si?- contesté.

- Leo ¿Dónde estás?- se escuchó hablar desde el teléfono, era Raph- Porque no vienes, nos tienes preocupados.

- ¿Eh?- aun estaba medio atontado- si ya vengo...

Me giré para decirle a Karai que fuéramos, pero ya no estaba, lo único que vi fue la puerta cerrarse.

¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Me lo había imaginado? Me puse rojo como un tomate al recordar lo que había pasado. Me puse a caminar hacia la salida del edificio. Supuse que Karai se había ido hacia las alcantarillas, pero ¿Porque se había ido? Ahora mismo, si podía ser, estaba más confundido que antes, ¿no podía dejar las cosas claras de una vez? Cuando pudiera iba a hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras, estaba decidido.

Karai POV

¡Idiota!, era lo único que podía pensar mientras iba lo más rápido que podía a las alcantarillas. Era una completa idiota. No me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había sido un impulso, no sé en que estaba pensando. En realidad no estaba pensando sólo había notado que Leo estaba muy cerca y lo mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Me moría de la vergüenza. Yo, una kunoichi especialmente entrenada, dejándome llevar y haciendo tonterías de adolescente, además en medio de la misión más importante que me habían encargado. Necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas con urgencia. No odia permitir que los sentimientos se interpusieran entre mi objetivo yo.

Cuando llegué a las alcantarillas no me paré ni a saludar, fui directamente a la habitación y me encerré.

Me tumbé en la cama y reflexioné

Estaba muy enfadada conmigo misma, había tomado una decisión, no más sentimientos. Cuando hoy todo el mundo duerma iré a ver a Shredder, sé que es arriesgado, pero quiero terminar con esto.

Paré atención, escuché que Leo acababa de llegar.

- ¿Karai ha llegado?- fue lo primero que dijo Leo.

- Si, ¿que ha pasado?- preguntó Raph.

- ¿Por-porque le preguntas?- tartamudeó hasta desde aquí se podía notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Leo.

Salí a la hora de cenar. La situación era incomoda, cené notando la mirada de Leo de vez en cuando, como esperando a que le hablara. También notaba la mirada de Raph que iba posándose en Leo y en mi, obviamente sabia que había pasado algo. Estuve todo el rato callada, ni me esforcé en hablar, sabía que esto terminaría pronto y por mi parte estaba exhausta de tanta mentira.

Estuve un rato en la sala principal esperando a que la gente se fuera a dormir. El primero fue Leo que parecia decepcionado de que yo no hubiera dicho ni una palabra, luego se fue Donnie, Mike Raph y yo nos fuimos a dormir a la vez. Esperé una hora para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie despierto. Salí sin hacer ningún ruido de la habitación igual de sigilosamente salí de las alcantarillas y me dirigí al edificio del clan del pie.

* * *

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar esta vez, pero me quedé en blanco._

_Bueno, espero que os guste :3_


	8. El plan

El plan

Esta vez tenía un plan. Había asumido que no sería capaz de traicionar a las tortugas con tanta facilidad, y estaba enfadada conmigo misma por no poder elegir un bando. No sé qué piensa Leo, Splinter o el resto de personas, pero cambiar las lealtades no es tan fácil como creen. No te despiertas un día y decides que vas a ayudar a tu enemigo, bueno , que era casi lo que había hecho yo, pero tengo mis motivos. Les iba a ayudar a salir de esta, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de su lado. Shredder era mi padre al fin y al cabo y eso no lo podía cambiar.

Salté del edificio donde estaba y bajé a la calle. Hacía un rato que tenia la sensación de que alguien me seguía y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. Estaba muy cerca de la guardia de Shredder y lo último que me faltaba era que me pillaran entrando. Escuché un ruido en la calle del lado y subí a un edifico. Mirando desde arriba vi algo que se movía entre las sombras, entonces se acercó a la luz de la calle y...

- ¡Leo!- se me escapó en voz baja.

¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo me había seguido? Ahora no parecía verme, había estado cerca pero lo había despistado. ¿Que habría pasado si me hubiera visto entrar en el edificio del clan del pie? Todo el plan se habría ido al garete. Había tenido mucha suerte, no me podía permitir un fallo como este. Me fui por la otra banda de la azotea donde estaba, daría un rodeo y entraría por detrás, por si acaso, ahora tenía que tener más cuidado con Leo cerca.

Estaba llegando, decidí que colarme por la parte de arriba sería lo mejor. Me colé por el agujero del lado del reloj. En la sala del trono estaban Shredder y Xever conversando sobre algo. Salté justo delante de ellos sin previo aviso.

- Karai, ¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes que es peligroso, te podían haber descubierto- dijo Shredder con su voz autoritaria de siempre.

Era como si nunca se sorprendiese de nada. Un'' hola hija como estas'' o algo parecido no hubiera estado mal.

- Me he asegurado de estar sola, no me ha seguido nadie- mentí, si se entrase de que me había seguido Leo...

- ¿Y porque has venido?

- Para empezar comunicarte que esta noche tendrás a las tortugas y su maestro, y también necesito algunas cosas.

Con mencionar la palabra tortuga ya tenía toda su atención.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Alguna de mis armas, por si sale algo mal, cloroformo y robots ninja a mi disposición.

- Si sirve para traerme de una vez a las tortugas y a su maestro de una vez, te daré lo que quieres.

- Voy a por el cloroformo y las armas.

Me dirigí al laboratorio de Baxter. Aquí empezaba mi plan. Le llevaría las tortugas y su maestro a Shredder, cumpliría mi parte del plan, eso me mantenida a salvo y viva. Luego, sin que Shredder se enterase, me encargaría de que las tortugas escapasen. Así Shredder no me podía dar la culpa de nada, y mantenía mi consciencia tranquila. Ahora lo que necesitaba eran algunos explosivos para dejar escapar a las tortugas.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda encontré lo que buscaba, unos explosivos de baja potencia con control remoto. También busqué el cloroformo, eso no fue difícil, ya que solo tuve que buscar entre los muchos químicos que se guardaban allí un bote donde estuviera escrito ese nombre.

Con el cloroformo y los explosivos me dirigí a mi habitación, cogí una mochila y también unos pañuelos, me harían falta. También cogí otra espada de las mías ya que la que llevaba antes se había quedado con los Kraang, de paso me llevé alguna estrella ninja y un pequeño cuchillo, nunca sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar.

- Ya está todo listo- dije para mí misma.

Ahora solo necesitaba los robot y me podría ir, cada segundo que estaba en este edificio estaba poniendo en peligro el plan y no querría saber que me haría Shredder si su plan fallaba por culpa de que me descubrían.

Llegué a la sala del trono y me esperaban Shredder y seis robot ninja que esperaba que estuvieran a mi disposición.

- Aquí tienes a tus robot Karai, espero que ahora cumplas con tu parte del plan- dijo Shredder.

- Claro, padre.- me dirigí a los robot- Me seguiréis de lejos, sin ser vistos, solo vendréis a mi señal- ordené, puede que Leo siguiera rondando por ahí y no me podía ver acompañada de robots del clan del pie.

Me puse la mochila en la espalda, salté hacia el agujero del reloj para salir, di una última mirada a Shredder que me miraba con mirada autoritaria y me fui en dirección a las alcantarillas seguida de lejos por los robot del clan.

Estaba saltando de azotea en azotea cuando de repente escuché un voz detrás de mi.

- Karai, ¿Qué haces?

Me quedé helada al escuchar la voz de Leo ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Me giré con toda la naturalidad que fui capaz de fingir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Leo?

- Creo que yo te he preguntado yo esto mismo- dijo muy serio.

- Solo daba un paseo nocturno- le verdad es que no se me había ocurrido ninguna excusa mejor con la tensión del momento.

- ¿Un paseo nocturno hasta el edificio del clan del pie?

Perfecto, me había pillado.

-¿Como sabes que he estado ahí?

- Antes, cuando te estaba siguiendo, me he dejado ver para que pensases que te había perdido y así me condujeras hasta donde realmente querías ir. Que sorpresa me he llevado cuando he visto que entrabas en el mismísimo edificio del clan del pie. Y bien, ¿Piensas explicarte?

En su mirada solo se podía ver seriedad y determinación. Me iba a ser difícil salir de esta.

- Solo fui a buscar algunas cosas...

- ¿Delante del mismísimo Shredder?

- Vale, me has pillado, tengo algo en mente...

- Me lo tendrás que explicar desde el principio, porque creo que me he perdido. ¿No estabas huyendo de Shredder?

- Vale, te lo contaré todo, solo déjame mostrarte esto.

Me giré y me agaché. De la mochila saqué el cloroformo y un pañuelo, puse un poco del pañuelo. De mientras Leo se había acercado a mí para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo y entonces me giré de golpe le puse el pañuelo en la boca y lo agarré de la nuca para que no se pudiese soltar. Cayó al suelo.

- Tienes que confiar en mí- dije antes de que, que Leo perdiese la consciencia.

Por mi cara cayó una lagrima solitaria. Estaba harta de tanto engaño. Ya no tenía nadie en quien confiar de ninguno de los dos bandos solo quería que todo terminase ya.

Mandé la señal a los robot y en un momento se presentaron ante mí.

- Llévalo con el clan del pie- le dije a uno de los robot refiriéndome a Leo. Lo agarró y se empezó a alejar. Me quedé observando cómo se iban. Ahora mismo no podía explicar lo que sentía por Leo, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos incomprensibles que lo único que hacían era confundirme más.

Me dirigí a las alcantarillas y me preparé mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Ahora los robot del clan iban conmigo, no creía que hubiera más personas despiertas

- Solo me quedan cuatro.

Entré a las alcantarillas y todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Hice un señal a los robot para que se quedasen donde estaban y me dirigí primero a la habitación del maestro, que era el que me podía llevar más problemas.

Cogí un pañuelo grande y que tenía una boga de tamaño considerable y me acerqué muy lentamente le tapé la boca y la nariz y esperé un rato para esta segura.

Repetí lo mismo con las tortugas que quedaban, solo tuve problemas con Raph que pareció despertarse un poco y tuve que forcejear, pero no duró mucho. Cuando terminé de dormirlos le dije a los robot que los cargaran para irnos todos hacia el clan, pero antes pasé por la habitación donde había estado esos días para recoger mis cosas.

Cuando terminé de guardar mis cosas me fijé en una de las muchas cajas que había en la habitación, era la que ponía Leonardo, de allí asomaba una imagen, me acerqué y la cogí. En la foto salía le o sonriendo en primer plano con una camiseta del capitán Ryan, su personaje favorito de héroes espaciales, al lado se Splinter que también sonreía. Me la quedé, en el momento no sabía explicar porqué, fue como un impulso, simplemente la metí en la mochila y salí de la habitación. Antes de salir me acordé de coger sus armas por si acaso.

Junto con los robot del clan salimos de las alcantarillas y fuimos rápidamente hasta el edificio del clan. Esta vez entramos por la entrada principal. Ahí nos esperaba perrera.

- Los llevaremos a los calabozos, Shredder quiere que estén del todo conscientes de lo que les pasa.

Yo me fui hacia la sala del trono, por suerte Shredder no estaba ahí, tenía que colocar los explosivos en el cristal de atrás, fui lo más rápido que pude, si me pillaban ahora seguro que Shredder mismo se encargaba de que lo lamentase.

Ahora solo tenía que ir a ver a los prisioneros y explicarles el plan, solo esperaba que me creyeran.

Leo POV

Me empecé a despertar, me dolía la cabeza y no sabía dónde estaba me pareció escuchar la voz de Raph, y parecía realmente enfadado. Finalmente acabé de abrir los ojos, estaba en una celda junto a mis hermanos y Splinter. ¿Como había acabado aquí? intenté recordar lo que había pasado.

Recordé que no podía dormir porque estaba pensando todo el rato en Karai, me levanté de la cama y la vi salir de las alcantarillas, así que la seguí. Recuerdo haberla visto entrar en el edificio del clan del pie y haber hablado con ella entonces me puso un pañuelo con algo y lo último que recordaba era a Karai diciéndome que tenía que confiar en ella.

Me puse de pie como pude ya que tenía las manos atadas. Raph se giró al ver que yo estaba ya despierto. Dormidos solo estaban Donnie y Mike. El maestro parecía entre decepcionado y triste, Raph se le notaba de lejos que estaba enfadado y yo no sabía cómo sentirme.

- ¡Leo, TE LO DIJE!- Me gritó Raph- Sabia que esa chica no era de fiar ¡pero nadie le hace caso a Raph! Cuando pueda me encargare personalmente de Karai y de ti.

Daba gracias a que Raph también estaba atado de manera que no me podía atacar.

- Como querías que lo supiera, esta vez parecía de verdad, yo...

-¡Pues no lo era!

- ¡Hijos, ahora no es el momento de pelearse!

Donnie y Mike se empezaron a despertar.

- ¿Dónde estamos?-dijeron confundidos.

Raph le empezó a hablar de que Karai los había traicionado y otras cosas, yo me fui a un rincón de la celda a pesar. Realmente esta vez confiaba en ella, no podía estar más decepcionado y enfadado conmigo mismo. Ahora por mi culpa mi familia estaba en peligro.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la celda y apareció Karai.

- ¡Karai!- exclamé yo

- Karai- gruñó Raph.

- ¡Miwa!- dijo el maestro.

- Antes de que digáis nada tenéis que saber que hay una explicación, no es lo que parece. Y no habléis tan alto o me descubrirán- dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba con llave la puerta por la que había entrado.

- Ah, vale hay una explicación- dijo irónicamente Raph- A ver como explicas habernos dejado inconscientes y habernos enmanillado y encerrado en la guardia del enemigo, estoy interesado.

- Karai yo confiaba en ti...-dije yo.

- ¡A ver dejad que me explique!- dijo ella un poco nerviosa- Vale, al principio os mentí, vine con vosotros porque me lo mandó Shredder- al escuchar eso tuve una punzada de dolor en donde se suponía que estaba el corazón- Pero no es voy a matar, ese no es mi plan, os dejaré escapar, solo por esta vez. Shredder no se puede enterar o me hará pedacitos, no preguntéis porque lo hago, cuando oigáis la explosión salís yo me encargaré de que no os sigan.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que tu nos dejas escapar sin más? no me lo acabo de creer...

- Vale, no me creas y yo mirare mientras Shredder se encarga de haceros picadillo.

- Yo la creo- dije. Realmente confiaba en ella por alguna razón que desconocía, ni siquiera yo lo entendía no esperaba que nadie me comprendiera

- Mejor calla Leo, la creíste hace unos días y ahora estamos encerrados en la guardia de Shredder.

- Bueno, no me importa si me creéis o no, acercaros a los barrotes, voy a aflojaros las manillas para que cuando sea el momento salgáis.

Nos aflojó las manillas a todos, sabía que podía confiar en ella, si no ¿porque haría eso? Estaba aliviado de que hubiera decidido estar de nuestra parte. Cuando terminó, se alejó y volvió a abrir la puerta por la que había entrado antes.

- Recordad, salid a mi señal. Y que sepáis que no hago esto porque os crea ni esté de vuestra parte, cuando termine esto me podéis olvidar- se fue y cerró la puerta.

- Lo ves Raph podíamos confiar en ella- le dije.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Acaba de confesar que nos engaño desde el principio!

- ¡Pero nos va a ayudar!

- Yo no me la creo, necesitamos un plan para salir de aquí- dijo Raph alejándose de mi.

Vi al maestro, estaba como triste, seria por lo que había dicho Karai de la olvidásemos, al final seguía pensando que Shredder era su padre. Me acerqué a él.

- No te preocupes maestro, estoy seguro de que algún día descubrirá la verdad.

- Gracias hijo, y también lo pienso, pero no puedo evitar entristecerme.

- No tienes que preocuparte de nada primero saldremos de aquí y luego nos ocuparemos de Karai- dije en tono tranquilizador.

Karai POV

Había preparado unas bombas de humo para cuando tuvieran que escapar era las mejores que podría haber conseguido, hacían un humo negro y oscuro imposible de ver de ninguna forma lo que había dentro.

-lo tenia todo listo, ahora solo hacía falta que Shredder quisiera cargarse a sus prisioneros, iba a ir a mi habitación a esperar cuando pasé por delante de una sala con la puerta entreabierta, por lo que pude ver estaban Xever y Shredder, no le di importancia, pero decidí pararme a escuchar al darme cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

- Bueno, solo es un rumor pero he escuchado que dicen que Karai no es tu hija.- dijo Xever.

- Y es verdad, es la hija de Hamato Yoshi. Yo me la quedé como trofeo, para hacerle sufrir más a él, además hoy ella misma lo ha traicionado trayéndolo aquí, seguro que Hamato ahora mismo se está muriendo de pena- dijo Shredder, y al acabar soltó algo parecido a una risa.

- No...- no me podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se me estuvieron a punto de caer re las manos la bombas de humo. ¿La rata era mi padre? ¿Yo era el simple trofeo de una disputa? Caí de rodillas al suelo. Esto era demasiado. Ya no había nada que me uniera a Shredder. Ya no tenía motivo de estar aquí, ni de hacerle caso. Es más, esta noche...

- Esta noche me voy a vengar.

* * *

_ Bueno esto está llegando a su final :3_  
_Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo._


	9. Final

Leo POV

Nos habían separado en celdas individuales de diferentes habitaciones para que no hablásemos entre nosotros antes del momento, ni siquiera se habían fijado en que teníamos las manillas flojas. Estaba estado en un rincón de la pequeña celda dejando pasar el rato, esperando el momento en que nos sacaran. No estaba nervioso, confiaba plenamente en Karai y en que nos sacaría de esta situación, aunque en realidad fuera culpa suya que estuviéramos aquí. Bueno no del todo, la culpa de verdad la tenía Shredder por engañarla. Esperaba que comprendiera que es con nosotros con quien tiene que estar.

Vi que la puerta del cuarto se abría, me sorprendió ver que quien entraba era Karai.

- ¡Karai!- me acerqué a los barrotes de la celda- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te traigo algo de comer.

Me acercó un plato con algo parecido a unas bolas de pan hecho al vapor.

- Gracias, ¿Qué es?

- Bolas de carne, calla y comételas de una vez.

Le hice caso y empecé a comer, me gustaba imaginar que las había cocinado Karai eso las hacía más buenas, aunque no me la imaginaba cocinando aunque por alguna razón personalmente creía que se le daría bien.

- ¿A que se debe el honor de esta visita?, no me creo que Shredder me haya mandado esta cena.

- Pues me aburría y... quería estar con alguien.

Mi cara cambió al escuchar eso, no pude disimular mi sonrisa. Karai había venido a verme porque quería estar con alguien. Si no estuviera encerrado en una celda pensaría que la cosa no podía ir a mejor.

- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?- dije rompiendo el silencio.

Karai se sentó al lado de la celda, apoyada en los barrotes.

- Descubrí algo, de los propios labios de Shredder. Dijo que no era su hija.

- Eso es lo que llevamos tiempo intentando que sepas, y te ha costado aceptarlo.

-¿Es que no lo entendéis? ¿Que dirías tu si de golpe Shredder te dijera que es tu padre, que toda tu vida ha sido una mentira, tú te irías con el enemigo?

- Supongo que no...

- Espero que lo entiendas. Esta noche... haré algo, necesito que me prometas que cuando sea el momento te llevaras a tu familia y no volverás atrás.

- Karai, no te puedo prometer eso, cuando me vaya quiero que tu vengas conmigo.

- ¿Es que no me escuchaste antes?, os dije que me olvidaseis cuando esto termine.

- ¿Porque te resistes a ir con los que de verdad quieren estar contigo? No consigo entenderlo.

Cada vez me confundía más no solo lo que hacia Karai, que ya era bastante, también mis propios sentimientos eran confusos. Tenía un montón de sentimientos nuevos para mí y que ni siquiera yo tenía muy claro que significaban.

- No hace falta que lo entiendas solo hazlo, se giró para estar en frente mío- Tu plan es salvar a tu familia, si no lo haces no tendréis más oportunidades de escapar.

- Tu formas parte de mi plan de huida- dije casi desesperado, no iba a dejarla con Shredder

No respondió, en vez de eso extendió la mano a través de los barrotes y me tocó la mejilla.

- Que... -dije confundido, al tocarme sentí un cosquilleo recorrerme el cuerpo. Le cogí la mano.

-Tenias... comida en la mejilla- dijo.

No le dejé la mano, ella tampoco se apartó. Notaba como las mejillas me ardían y no era capaz de levantar la mirada. Nos quedamos así hasta que Karai reaccionó. Se soltó, se giró de golpe y se levantó.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo sin mirarme, mientras cogía el plato que había traído.

Salió rápido de la habitación, escuché como cerraba desde fuera y se alejaba. Todo quedó en un extraño silencio. Sentía una extraña calidez allí donde me había tocado. ¿Que acababa de pasar? Más importante, ¿Que significaba?

No podía mentirme a mí mismo, estaba seguro de que sentía algo por ella, por eso la idea de que se quedase aquí con Shredder mientras nosotros huíamos se me hacia insoportable. Pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba, sabía que esta no era la mejor situación para estar pensando estas cosas, pero hacía tiempo que algo me rondaba la cabeza ¿Que sentía ella por mi?

Karai POV

Estábamos todos esperando en la sala del trono a que trajeran a las tortugas y a Splinter. La tensión se notaba en el aire. Podía sentir a Shredder rebosante de ego al poder ver sus deseos de venganza casi cumplidos. Pronto yo tendré mi propia venganza, sonreí solo de pensarlo.

Finalmente trajeron a los prisioneros. A cada uno nos tocaba encargarnos de una tortuga. Baxter fue a por Donnie, Perrera a por Mike, Xever a por Raph y yo me encargaba de Leo según lo que había dicho Shredder. Leo no me quitaba la vista de encima, supongo que esperaba mi señal. Cada uno fuimos a por la tortuga que nos tocaba, Splinter se quedó solo en medio. Tenía a cabeza alta, no mostraba ningún signo de miedo. Seguramente confiaba en mí, no podía fallar en mi plan.

Shredder empezó un discurso aburrido, de mientras Leo me susurró.

- ¿Cuando escapamos?

- Esperad a mi señal, y calla o nos descubrirán- le susurré lo más disimulado que pude.

Shredder en medio de su discurso se había acercado a las tortugas.

- ¿Por quién empezamos?- dijo acercándose donde estaba yo, sacó sus cuchillas- ¿Por el líder? O mejor dejamos que vea primero como sus hermanos mueren-dijo acercándose a Mike.

- ¿Aun no es el momento Karai?- susurró Leo.

- Aún no.

- Que te parece este orden?- dijo Shredder a Splinter.

Shredder se había alejado un poco más del lugar donde estaban los explosivos. ¡Ahora! pensé.

Detoné los explosivos pero me di cuenta de que algo iba mal en el último segundo, cuando fue demasiado tarde. Los explosivos explotaron, pero no en el lugar que les tocaba. Explotaron en el suelo, justo donde estaba yo. Leo y yo salimos despedidos, también los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, que eran Donnie y Mike. No me lo explicaba, no entendía de ninguna manera lo que había pasado. Caímos al suelo, me había cortado la cara con un cristal que había saltado del suelo.

Aun sin poderme levantar del shock pude escuchar a Shredder reírse. Miré hacia arriba y vi como se acercaba.

- Mira que eres estúpida, ¿De verdad creías que podías engañarme? Sabía lo que estabas planeando.

- No...-dije, no me lo podía creer, me había vuelto a engañar.

- ¿Karai estás bien?- preguntó Leo a mi lado, se había levantado y se había quitado las manillas, el resto de tortugas y Splinter también lo habían hecho. Como se las había aflojado cuando aun estaban en la celda no tuvieron problemas para soltarse.

-¿A que esperáis?, ¡Cogedlos! - le dijo Shredder a todos los del clan del pie que estaban presentes.

Me levanté justo a tiempo para que Perrera no se me tirase encima. Empezó una pelea, uno de los problemas principales era que las tortugas no tenían armas, eso dificultaba su supervivencia.

Llegaron un montón de robots del clan del pie, perfecto, era lo que nos faltaba, los robots armados hasta los dientes. Me acerqué a Leo que luchada contra Xever con una espada que había quitado a un robot del pie.

- Leo tenéis que salir de aquí, yo voy a crear un entretenimiento vosotros salid por el agujero del lado del reloj.

- No nos iremos sin ti.

- Tienes que hacerme caso, pronto vendrán más soldados del pie, ¡Estaréis perdidos!

Leo no me hacía caso y se acababa el tiempo para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Me acerqué a Splinter.

- ¡Splinter!- grité por encima del ruido de la batalla- ¡Tenéis que iros!

Estaba tan distraída intentando hacer que Splinter me escuchase que no pude evitar el ataque de Perrera que vino desde atrás. En un segundo una de sus garras se me clavó en el costado, justo dónde Raph me había clavado el sai. Caí al suelo, el dolor era horrible. Noté como me empezaba a salir la sangre caliente. Me quedé en el suelo, pensando que había fracasado cuando vi que Shredder se acercaba a toda velocidad donde estaba Leo, el no parecía enterarse y si no hacia algo rápido Shredder le iba a dar un golpe fatal. Reaccioné, me levanté y lancé una bomba de humo al suelo. Todo se sumió en la oscuridad, salté hacia donde estaba Shredder, era mi oportunidad. Preparé mi espada.

- ¡Shredder!- grité antes de dar con todas mis fuerzas.

Leo POV

Xever me lo estaba poniendo difícil esta vez, y luchar con una sola espada además de que no era la mía complicaba un poco más las cosas. Necesitábamos escapar lo más rápido posible y me negaba a dejar a Karai atrás, ni Splinter ni yo mismo me lo perdonaría. Solo necesitaba un plan, y no podía pensar bien luchando a muerte contra alguien.

De golpe todo se volvió negro ¿Una bomba de humo? una de la potentes, no se veía nada. Entonces escuché gritar a Karai detrás de donde estaba yo.

- ¡Shredder!

Algo me salpicó, y entonces noté olor a sangre. Me imaginé lo peor.

- ¡Karai!- grité, los efectos de la bomba de humo se empezaron a dispersar, y viéndolo todo un poco más claro no me podía creer la escena que había delante mío.

Estaba Karai cubierta de sangre muy quieta y mirando algo que había en el suelo. Lo que había en el suelo era Shredder. Estaba tumbado boca abajo y también cubierto de sangre tenia le espada de Karai clavada en la espalda.

Todos miraban hacia nuestra dirección.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grité, todos me hicieron caso. Los del clan del pie vinieron hacia donde estaba Shredder.

Cogí a Karai que no parecía ir a moverse y salí por el agujero del reloj, no me paré a mirar si los otros me seguían, simplemente intenté poner más distancia entre yo y el clan del pie como fuera posible. Paré en una azotea dejé a Karai en el suelo, apoyada en una pared.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté, seguía ausente. mi que se cogía el costado- Déjame ver.

Karai parecía mareada, le vi la herida, parecía grave, seguramente había perdido mucha sangre.

- Tranquila no es nada, ahora vamos a las alcantarillas- le dije para mantenerla consciente iba a levantarla pero se resistió.

- No...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Karai se empezó a levantar por sí sola.

- Os dije que me olvidaseis cuando esto terminase.

- ¿Porque no quieres venir con nosotros?

No respondió tiró una bomba de humo al suelo y desapareció. Esperé un momento que los efectos se dispersaran y para entonces ella había desaparecido, pero vi unas marcas de sangre que iban hasta la escalera de incendios. Fui hasta el borde de la azotea y vi que Karai estaba debajo, llegué a tiempo para ver como caía desmayada al suelo.

Otra vez lo mismo, pensé. Bajé la cogí y la llevé a las alcantarillas.

-¡Leo! Estáis bien, al ver que no veníais nos imaginamos lo peor- dijo Raph justo cuando entré- ¿Que le ha pasado?-dijo refiriéndose a Karai.

- Tiene una herida, ¿donde están Donnie y el maestro?

- Voy a buscarlos.

Fui al laboratorio, dejé a Karai en la mesa que estaba vacía, exactamente igual que hacía unos días. Splinter y Donnie llegaron en un momento.

- ¿Que le ha pasado?- preguntó Donnie.

- Tiene una herida, ha sangrado mucho.

- Déjame ver...- Donnie examinó la herida- no es nada que no pueda arreglar, pero es un poco grave.

Donnie empezó a traer vendas y otras cosas, yo me fui, quería entretenerme para no pensar pero era casi imposible. Fui al dojo a meditar.

Me senté en medio del dojo y intenté vaciar la mente. Imposible. Seguía sin entender porque no se quería quedar con nosotros además de lo que había pasado hoy. Cargarse a Shredder había afectado a Karai, estaba seguro. Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas. Intenté meditar un rato más hasta que Mike avisó de que la comida estaba hecha. Fui a la cocina estaban Mike y Raph.

- Aquí tienes, pizza de gominolas y anchoas, hermano- dijo Mike

- No tengo hambre- le dije, cogí un plato y fui al laboratorio de Donnie.

Cuando llegué vi que estaban Donnie y el maestro hablando sobre algo, pero no estaba Karai.

- ¿Donde está Karai?¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Está en la habitación, descansando.

Me fui hacia la habitación pero Donnie me paró.

- No la agobies, necesita descansar.

No contesté. Cuando llegué a la habitación llamé a la puerta pero nadie contestó así que entré. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, solo la iluminaba una pequeña lamparita en la mesilla de noche.

- ¿Karai?- no contestó, parecía estar durmiendo- Te he traído algo para comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Te lo dejo aquí por si luego lo quieres- lo dejé en un lado y me senté en una silla que había en la habitación.

- Que quieres- dijo Karai al ver que no me iba.

- Quédate con nosotros, conmigo.

Karai se levantó y se quedó sentada en la cama.

- ¿Tu me escuchas cuando hablo?

- Se que no te podemos retener a la fuerza y que si quieres irte te acabaras yendo, pero yo necesito que te quedes.

Karai bajó la mirada, parecía triste.

- ¿Porque no intentas ponerte en mi lugar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Acabo de matar con mis propias manos al que hasta hace unas horas creía que era mi padre.

- Karai...

- Además de que he traicionado en todo lo que podía creer, y también traicioné a lo que de repente es mi familia de verdad. Necesito escapar de todo. Tu eres el que más me entiende, Leo.

- ¿Crees que huir a algún sitio te va a solucionar los problemas? No me importa lo que hayas hecho, yo siempre he creído en ti y no dejaré de hacerlo.

- ¿Porque? Desde que nos conocimos te he intentado dejar claro de que no estaba de tu bando, os he hecho muchas cosas malas, traicioné vuestra confianza¿ y aún quieres que me quede?

- Karai, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, Shredder te engañó no era tu culpa.

Me le levanté de la silla donde estaba y me senté en la cama, al lado de Karai.

- ¿Porque tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo? Éramos enemigos y tu aun intentabas que viniera con vosotros. La verdad es que siempre me confundió la manera como te llevabas conmigo- Karai sonrió nostálgicamente- eras la única persona que realmente creía en mi.

- No solo yo, está Splinter, y los chicos.

- Creo que te estás adelantando, ¿estás seguro de que ninguno de ellos me tiene rencor? Raph me odia.

- Se le pasará, no te preocupes.

- Eres muy bueno intentando hacer que me quede, pero...

- Hay algo más- le dije antes de que Karai terminase la frase- Karai, quiero que te quedes conmigo porque... - No me podía creer que se lo fuera a decir- te quiero, y no quiero que te separes de mi.

- Leo...

Después de decirlo no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde meterme. Estaba muy ruborizado y como siempre en estas situaciones incomodas tenia la mente en blanco. Levanté la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Karai se me tiraba encima.

- Karai que...- No pude terminar la frase ya que Karai me besó.

Pasó un rato hasta que me soltó, cuando lo hizo no sabía exactamente que decir o que hacer.

- Eh... ¿Gracias?- fue la única cosa que fui capaz de pronunciar. Karai se rió.

- Eres adorable.

- ¿Que ha significado eso?

- Muchas cosas.

- Entonces te quedaras aquí?

- Si.

Epilogo

Hoy hace cuatro años que murió Shredder desde ese día han pasado muchas cosas. Karai se quedó con nosotros, Splinter estaba muy feliz. No duró mucho tiempo ya que como heredera legal del clan del pie y toda la fortuna y los negocios de Shredder tenia asuntos que arreglar. Karai se fue a Japón durante dos años en los que aprovechó para para mover los antiguos negocios y además, le hacia ilusión estar un tiempo allí. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera me dediqué a echarla de menos. Cuando volvió ocupó el antiguo edificio del clan del pie, pasaba bastante tiempo con nosotros, a veces era yo el que iba a su casa y... Bueno, Splinter no sabe lo nuestro, ya habrá tiempo para eso, obviamente mis hermanos lo saben. Los Kraang continúan en su intento de dominar el mundo pero con karai luchando de nuestro lado y sin el clan del pie molestando las cosas son más fáciles.

FIN

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
Me ha encantado escribir este fic, hasta la proxima :3


End file.
